


Señorita Pink Rose

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Case Fic, Dean Winchester in Drag, Drag Queens, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character Death(s), RuPaul's Drag Race References, Salt and Burn the Bones (Supernatural), Sassy Sam Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), secondary original characters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Luego de descubrir que Dean en secreto es fan de los programas de RuPaul, Sam le presenta un caso de “salar y quemar” que se desarrolla en el corazón de un concurso de Drag Queens. Sólo pretendía burlarse de él, pero el asunto se le va de las manos cuando Dean decide que deben ocuparse del tema antes de que alguien más salga herido. Una cosa lleva a la otra y, de algún modo, los tres hombres acabarán teniendo que pegarse las pestañas y acomodarse las pelucas si quieren resolver el caso a tiempo.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 60
Kudos: 43
Collections: BottomDeanBigBang2020





	1. Un caso es un caso

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece al desafío BottomDeanBigBang. El arte es obra de la talentosa @Alisuwink ♥ gracias por darle vida con tus dibujos a esta historia delirante XD ^u^♥♥♥
> 
> Espero que les guste y que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla!!

Oculto en la seguridad de su cueva, Dean se acomodó frente al televisor con un enorme tazón de palomitas de maíz y comenzó a explorar Netflix. Fue recorriendo la pantalla sin que nada captara realmente su atención. Las películas que le gustaban ya las había visto cientos de veces. Continuó bajando hasta llegar a la lista titulada “Nuestra selección para Dean”. Y allí estaba la imagen de una extravagante mujer con la piel color canela y una abultada peluca rubia, con pestañas imposiblemente largas, que lo miraba desde la pantalla, desafiándolo a ver el tercer programa sugerido. Era uno de los reality shows de RuPaul. 

El cazador miró sobre su hombro para comprobar que seguía solo. 

Sam y Cas habían salido a hacer las compras del mes. Iban a tardar bastante en regresar. 

Se mojó los labios con algo de ansiedad y luego los apretó en una línea delgada. Volvió a mirar la pantalla. Había dejado el quinto episodio por la mitad, aproximadamente un mes atrás, cuando Sam había entrado a su cuarto sin golpear y él consiguió cerrar su laptop justo a tiempo. 

Los malditos programas de RuPaul eran su nuevo _secreto culposo_ . Doctor Sexy había perdido gran parte de su encanto desde que Sam había descubierto que lo veía. Claro que su hermano suponía que lo hacía por las enfermeras exuberantes y el alto contenido sexual, a pesar de ser un programa que se emitía a mitad de la tarde. Sam no tenía idea que Dean lo veía porque bueno… el Doctor Sexy era, de hecho, _sexy_. 

Dean se removió en su asiento y le dio _play_ al show. El concurso de Drag Queens ya llevaba varias eliminadas, pero su favorita seguía en juego. Le tomó un rato ponerse al corriente nuevamente con los nombres y las historias de los participantes; pero sólo dos capítulos después, ya estaba comentando con la silla vacía a su lado sobre cuál era una _maldita perra_ y cuál merecía ganar.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, ya era demasiado tarde. El sonido del carraspeo de Sam retumbó en la _Fortaleza de la Deandad_ justo en el momento en que todas las chicas estaban en silencio esperando el veredicto de ese episodio. 

Dean dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo el bowl con las palomitas que le quedaban.

—¡Mierda, Sam! —protestó llevándose una mano al pecho exageradamente.

—¿RuPaul? ¿De verdad, Dean?

—Me debo haber quedado dormido con el control en la mano —mintió dando una última mirada antes de apagar la televisión. Su favorita había pasado a la siguiente ronda. 

Sam sopló una risa burlona y murmurando “Como digas” se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo por el pasillo. 

~*~

Dean esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de aparecer en la cocina, en un intento de evitar cualquier comentario de su hermano acerca del tema. Tomó una de las cervezas del refrigerador y los observó por un momento, Sam y Cas estaban sentados en silencio buscando posibles casos en las noticias. 

—Hey —dijo Dean a modo de saludo, sentándose junto al ángel. Castiel alzó la vista en su dirección y le dedicó una sonrisa suave, para luego volver a enfocarse en lo que estaba leyendo—. ¿Encontraron algún caso?

—De hecho, sí —dijo Sam. Al mirarlo, Dean notó la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Era evidente que debería haber esperado un poco más. Dean dio un trago a su cerveza para evitar su mirada—. Escucha esto, creo que podría interesarte… —Sam se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer la noticia alzando las cejas divertido—. _Tras diez años del trágico accidente que se cobró la vida de la última Reina, el teatro Pink Rose reabre sus puertas con su ya clásico concurso de Drag Queens…_

Dean no respondió, solo se lo quedó mirando muy seriamente; entornando los ojos como si estuviera planeando cómo deshacerse de su cadáver.

Sam aún reía en silencio cuando Castiel levantó la vista de su teléfono e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué piensas que podría ser un caso, Sam? —preguntó el ángel totalmente ajeno al mudo intercambio de los hombres. 

—Sí, Sam. ¿Por qué sería un caso? —repitió Dean en tono desafiante y volvió a dar un sorbo a su botella. 

Sam se enderezó en su asiento y, sin que su sonrisa desaparezca, continuó leyendo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Castiel.

— _… El antiguo teatro de Austin, Texas, se hizo tristemente célebre luego de una larga racha de mala suerte._ —Al escuchar esto último, Dean comenzó a relajarse; tal vez sí había un caso allí después de todo—. _Por cinco años consecutivos, las ganadoras del concurso Drag Queen “Señorita Pink Rose” sufrieron extraños accidentes fatales durante cada coronación. —_ En perfecta sincronía, Dean y Castiel movieron sus cabezas frunciendo el ceño, concordando con Sam en que posiblemente había algo sobrenatural allí—. _A pesar de su fama de embrujado, la directora del teatro se muestra optimista y asegura que no hay nada qué temer. “Hemos tomado todas las medidas necesarias para prevenir cualquier tipo de contingencia” aseguró la directiva. Y añadió “No queremos que la prensa se enfoque en aquellas tragedias. Este es un espacio seguro para que nuestras concursantes se sientan libres y felices, siendo ellas mismas y haciendo lo que aman.” La mujer se negó a hacer cualquier declaración acerca de las extrañas muertes. Hechizado o no, Pink Rose vuelve a desplegar el telón con un show que promete sorprendernos._

—¿Piensas que alguien quiere que el teatro fracase? —dijo Castiel pensativamente.

—Tal vez… —murmuró Sam encogiéndose de hombros. 

—¿Una bruja homofóbica? ¿Un objeto maldito? Podría ser cualquier cosa —dijo Dean posando firmemente las manos en la mesa. Tomó nuevamente su cerveza y la vació de un solo trago. Dejó la botella donde estaba, se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

—Aguarda, Dean. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sam.

—A preparar todo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿o no? —dijo el cazador con determinación. 

—¿Tú crees? —Sam miraba la pantalla de su laptop con desconfianza. 

—Hay _un caso_ allí. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, Cas lo sabe —dijo Dean—. Andando. 

~*~

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos presentarnos como agentes del FBI —protestó Dean al aparcar el automóvil en el estacionamiento de un derruido hotel al costado de la carretera en la pequeña ciudad de Sanger, a dos tercios del camino hasta Austin. 

—Ya lo discutimos, Dean —dijo Sam exasperado—. No hay motivos para que el FBI se presente en el teatro, las muertes ocurrieron hace más de diez años y todas ellas fueron catalogadas como accidentes. No hay expedientes abiertos.

Dean chasqueó los labios molesto. Sam tenía razón. Aún así, hacerse pasar como periodistas le parecía una mala idea. En la nota que su hermano había leído estaba claro que la directora del teatro era un hueso duro de roer. Se restregó los ojos molesto. 

—¿Y por qué demonios nos detenemos ahora? Sólo nos quedan tres horas y media hasta Austin. Podría hacerlo en tres, tal vez menos —aseguró testarudo, sabiendo de antemano que era una batalla perdida. Sam lo miró con su mejor cara de perra, harto de escuchar sus idioteces. 

—Necesitas dormir, Dean —dijo Castiel observándolo desde el asiento trasero—. Llevas conduciendo más de siete horas. —Habían salido del búnker a media tarde y Dean no estaba precisamente preparado como para hacer un viaje de diez horas al volante. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo retrovisor, Castiel frunció los labios y luego volvió a hablar—. Si quieres, yo podría conducir el resto del camino. Ustedes podrían descansar y no tendríamos que detenernos. 

Dean sonrió agradeciendo el gesto de solidaridad de su amigo, pero negó lentamente con la cabeza. 

—Naa, olvídalo. No tiene sentido —dijo sacando la llave del contacto—. Llegaríamos a mitad de la noche y de todos modos tendríamos que buscar un motel.

—Además si tengo que pasar otras tres horas aquí dentro escuchándote quejarte, acabaré saltando del auto en movimiento —aseguró Sam. 

Descargaron lo mínimo e indispensable para pasar la noche y se dirigieron a la recepción del motel. 

Una mujer que pisaba sus setenta los miró adormilada desde el otro lado del recibidor. 

—Sólo nos quedan dos habitaciones —dijo con una voz desgastada por el tabaco—. Una Queen, y una King. 

—Tomaré la King —se apresuró a decir Sam. Claramente no necesitaba tanto espacio, pero era tan fácil molestar a Dean con detalles como ese, que no pudo dejarlo pasar—. Ustedes, chicos, pueden compartir la _Queen_ —añadió con un gesto burlón dirigido a su hermano. 

—Está bien, de todos modos no dormiré —dijo Castiel distraídamente, observando la sobrecargada decoración del lugar.

Dean miró a la mujer y rió algo nervioso. Las palabras de Cas estaban tan abiertas a libre interpretación que no sabía qué podría añadir para enmendarlo. Únicamente consiguió balbucear incoherencias por lo bajo y la mujer lo miró parpadeando pesadamente, absolutamente falta de interés. 

—Mejor no aclares que oscurece, muchacho —le dijo entregándole las llaves—. Sólo mantengan el volumen al mínimo, hay gente durmiendo aquí. Dean sopló una risa. Era obvio que ella iba a suponer que estaban juntos—. Y si no piensan limpiar, recuerden dejar una propina antes de irse —añadió ella posando una mano sobre una lata desgastada que estaba a su lado en el mostrador. 

~*~

Habían cenado en una de las paradas por combustible, por lo que en cuanto entraron en la habitación Dean se desplomó sobre la cama, apenas consciente de que el bolso de las armas aún colgaba de una de sus manos. Las horas al volante finalmente le estaban cobrando factura.

—Deberías orinar antes de acostarte —señaló Castiel mientras se quitaba la gabardina perezosamente. 

Dean abrió un ojo y lo observó desvestirse con lentitud. Era extraño verlo hacer eso, Cas no solía _ponerse cómodo._

—Mmmhmm…—respondió Dean sin moverse. Cas había doblado su abrigo y lo estaba dejando sobre una silla

—¿Quieres que te ayude con los zapatos? —ofreció con naturalidad, como si fuera algo que hacía todos los días. 

Dean emitió un leve sonido de asentimiento y el ángel comenzó a desatar las agujetas de sus borcegos.

Cuando cayó el primer zapato al suelo, Dean abrió los ojos, notando de pronto el nivel de intimidad de todo aquello. Tragó con dificultad y se quedó inmóvil mientras sentía cómo Castiel sostenía con cuidado su pie, quitándole el otro zapato. En cuanto acabó de descalzarlo, apretó con suavidad los dedos de sus pies y tironeó hasta hacerlos tronar. Luego los masajeó ligeramente y se alejó sin decir una palabra. 

Rodeó la cama, le quitó el bolso de la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesa, del otro lado del pequeño cuarto.

Por alguna razón todo aquello lo había puesto en alerta. El cazador observó la espalda ancha del ángel mientras éste se quitaba la chaqueta. Podía notar sus músculos debajo de la delgada tela de la camisa blanca.

¿De pronto hacía más calor? Dean hubiera jurado que la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado unos cuantos grados. Sentía el cuello y el rostro en llamas. Se mojó los labios nervioso. Sólo le había quitado los zapatos, pero ese pequeño gesto lo había desequilibrado. 

Pensándolo fríamente, sabía que Castiel sólo estaba siendo amable, dándole una mano porque Dean estaba cansado; pero no podía refrenar la sensación de vulnerabilidad que le había provocado. El modo en que su amigo se había movido, cómo había masajeado sus pies sin consultar… había sido tan… _dominante._ Pero al mismo tiempo gentil. Lo había cohibido a tal punto que Dean no supo cómo reaccionar. Sólo se había quedado allí, inmóvil, como un idiota, como hipnotizado, y estaba seguro de que le hubiera permitido hacer lo que quisiera con él. Dean sintió su respiración acelerarse y tragó con fuerza, perturbado ante la revelación que su cerebro acababa de darle. 

Cas había colgado la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y se estaba aflojando la corbata. Dean se levantó de la cama tan rápido como pudo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. 

Para cuando salió de su escondite, las luces estaban apagadas. Castiel estaba sentado en un sofá desvencijado junto a la ventana, aprovechando la claridad de la luna para leer uno de los libros de Vonnegut que Dean le había prestado.

El cazador se apresuró a meterse bajo las mantas y murmuró un “Noches, Cas”.

—Descansa, Dean. 

~*~

El problema no era tanto el calor, pensó Ronald mientras comenzaba a abanicarse con los papeles que traía en las manos. El problema era la humedad. Intentó rascarse el cuero cabelludo a través de la pesada peluca rosa chicle que traía puesta. Era uno de los días más húmedos del año. 

Había estado de pie toda la mañana supervisando mientras los técnicos del sistema del aire acondicionado hacían su trabajo. El teatro debía estar listo cuanto antes, el show de apertura sería en menos de una semana y aún estaba recibiendo rezagados que venían a inscribirse a último momento. Los pies le estaban matando. El teléfono no había dejado de sonar, haciéndola correr desde el recibidor a la oficina y de regreso. 

No estaba teniendo un buen día. Si al menos los trabajadores tuvieran buen cuerpo habría tenido algo con qué distraerse. Pero ni esa suerte había tenido. Parecían puercos con camisetas, sudados y rollizos. No es que _ella_ no tuviera sus buenos kilos de más, pero al menos era una _diosa de ébano, con su cuerpo tallado a mano_. Sopló una risa ante su ocurrencia y parpadeó batiendo sus largas y postizas pestañas. 

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse atrajo su atención. “Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?” pensó Ronald al ver a los tres hombres entrar al teatro. Uno de ellos era un verdadero gigante, los otros dos tenían una altura un tanto más promedio, aún así, eran más altos que ella; bueno, sin contar la peluca, claro. Eran guapos, pero demasiado varoniles para el Pink Rose. Venían vestidos con un casual elegante sport que gritaba _prensa_ a kilómetros de distancia. El último en entrar traía incluso una gabardina. ¿Con éste calor? ¡Y la humedad! Ronald lo observó de arriba abajo y comenzó a abanicarse nuevamente. El moreno se la quedó viendo entornando los ojos, eran azules como zafiros; Ronald supo inmediatamente que eran reales, los lentes de contacto no se veían tan vivos, no tenían tanta… intensidad.

—Buenos días, ¿es usted la señora Rona Queen? —preguntó el gigante extendiendo una mano para saludarla.

—No —dijo Ronald poniendo los brazos en jarra—. _Señorita_. 

—Oh, disculpe, señorita… —dijo Sam bajando el brazo, desistiendo del saludo—... Nosotros- —Rona Queen alzó la palma de la mano colocándola justo frente a su rostro como una barrera entre ambos.

—Mnn, mnn —murmuró ella negando con la otra mano—. Nada de reporteros, cariño. —Dean miró a su hermano cruzándose de brazos, con un silencioso “te lo dije” dibujado en todo su rostro. Cuando Sam quiso volver a hablar, ella lo interrumpió—. No tengo tiempo para la prensa. Soy una mujer muy ocupada. No quiero amarillistas ensuciando el buen nombre de mi teatro. Si están aquí para preguntar por _las Reinas muertas_ , háblale a la mano. No te escucho. —Sus palabras se atropellaban; sacaba pecho al hablar y miraba hacia otra parte, en una actitud digna de una diva de una película de los ‘50s. 

—Aguarde, nosotros- —insistió Sam, y esta vez consiguió que ella lo mirara. 

Rona Queen quitó finalmente la mano de su cara. Alzando un dedo índice meneó la cabeza haciendo bailar los rizos de su peluca.

—No es NO —dijo aún sacudiéndose—. No importa lo _guapos_ que sean, ni lo mucho que su llegada haya _mejorado mi día_ —añadió dramáticamente, volviendo a mirar hacia los técnicos; uno de ellos estaba agachado recogiendo algo, y la raja de su trasero asomaba por la cintura de su pantalón. Parpadeó tratando de borrar eso de sus retinas y volvió a enfocarse en Sam—. A menos que estén aquí para inscribirse: chau, chau, bye, bye, _sashay away_ —dijo dando por terminada la conversación. Pero cuando comenzaba a voltearse escuchó la voz de Sam “¡Eso es!”—. ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó enfocándose nuevamente en él.

—Estamos aquí para inscribirnos —dijo Sam sin pensarlo demasiado. 

Dean se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos y la deslizó hacia abajo lentamente hasta cubrir su boca, y allí la dejó. Cas por su parte lo miró de reojo y, en un susurro, le preguntó a Dean si ese era el plan. El cazador negó disimuladamente con la cabeza. 

Rona lo observaba expectante, por lo que Sam acomodó su postura un tanto más erguida.

—Eso, vinimos a inscribirnos al concurso —repitió ladeando la cabeza ligeramente.

—¡Hubieras comenzado por allí, cariño! —exclamó Ronald. Su enorme sonrisa se extendió de lado a lado de su cara—. La inscripción cuesta quinientos dólares. ¿Se inscribirán cada uno por separado, o en equipo?

La pregunta iba dirigida a Sam, pero el Hombre de Letras se había quedado en blanco. Alzó las cejas desconcertado, e intentó hablar, pero no lograba articular palabra. Aún no podía creer en lo que acababa de meterlos. 

—¿Cuánto cuesta por grupo? —Sam escuchó la voz de su hermano y lo miró agradecido. 

—Lo mismo, cielo —dijo Ronald—. Corona hay una sola —rió—. ¿Entonces, qué va a ser? —preguntó mirando primero a Sam, y cuando éste volvió la vista hacia su hermano, Rona lo imitó.

—En equipo —dijo Dean con firmeza.

—Muy bien. —Rona sonrió divertida—. Pasen a mi oficina.

Rona Queen caminó bamboleando el trasero, disimulando, como la reina que era, el sufrimiento que le provocaba cada pisada. Cuando llegó a su escritorio se dejó caer en su silla giratoria y apoyó las fichas de inscripción que había estado usando toda la mañana a modo de abanico. 

—De acuerdo, bellezas —dijo tomando un bolígrafo rosado que estaba coronado con pomposas plumas del mismo color—. ¿Cuál es el nombre del grupo?

Sam, que había caminado como un autómata hasta la oficina, alzó las cejas un poco más y tragó con fuerza. 

Dean lo observó por un momento con una mirada asesina, pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. Su hermano los había metido en esto para burlarse de él por ver el programa de RuPaul, y las cosas se le habían ido claramente de las manos. Se veía aterrado y Dean pensó que lo tenía bien merecido.

—Equipo Libre Albedrío —dijo Dean con naturalidad. 

Rona tomó nota. 

—¿Nombres? Los artísticos, sus nombres reales no le interesan a nadie —dijo acariciando su rostro con las plumas del bolígrafo. 

Dean miró a los dos inútiles que tenía por compañeros y ambos lo observaban esperando que él hable por ellos. Dean apretó la mandíbula y ladeó la cabeza levemente, un tanto exasperado. 

—De acuerdo… —dijo el cazador cambiando el peso de un pie a otro—. Veamos… mi nombre es… _Pecas Bill_ … —dijo algo dudoso, pero justo antes de que Rona comience a escribir cambió de idea—. ¡No! aguarda! _Slue-Foot Sue_ —se corrigió recordando el nombre de la pelirroja de la que Pecos Bill se enamoraba en aquella vieja caricatura de su infancia. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia Castiel y murmuró para que sólo él pudiera oírlo “Ella era ardiente”.

—¡Oh, una vaquerita! —dijo Ronald divertido guiñándole un ojo. 

Dean sonrió algo cohibido y rogó al cielo no haberse ruborizado.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, galán? —preguntó mirando a Castiel. 

El ángel se la quedó mirando como si le estuviera hablando en una lengua arcaica que le era desconocida. Dean sopló una risa al verlo y posó una mano en su hombro.

—Su nombre es _Cherry Pay_ —aseguró prácticamente sin pensar—. Y éste de aquí es _Baby Sammy_ —añadió disfrutando ver cómo el rostro de su hermano cambiaba de color. Se veía avergonzado, pero sobre todo molesto con Dean, y eso lo hizo sonreír aún más.

—Muy bien, mis amores, son quinientos verdes —dijo Ronald extendiendo una mano hacia ellos. Al mover los dedos, sus largas uñas reflejaron la luz despidiendo pequeños destellos. 

—Págale a la señorita —ordenó Dean dándole un codazo a su hermano. 

Sam frunció los labios pero hizo lo que le pidió. 

Cuando salieron de la oficina, Dean ojeaba unos papeles que traía en las manos con las bases del concurso y demás instrucciones, al tiempo que protestaba por lo bajo por tener que desembolsar tanto dinero para resolver un caso.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, Dean? —dijo Sam de pronto mientras caminaban hacia la salida del teatro. Dean alzó la vista extrañado por la pregunta—. Allí adentro, ya sabes, los nombres… ¿qué fue eso?

—Sólo tu hermano, salvando tu tocino —rió Dean, burlón, y le golpeó el trasero con los papeles. 


	2. La Dalia Roja

El teatro tenía horarios estipulados en los que los participantes podían acceder tras bambalinas para hacer uso de las instalaciones. Al ser de los últimos en inscribirse, ya no quedaban camerinos privados disponibles y deberían compartir con otra participante. 

Les habían asignado el número 13. 

Dean estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Sam lo detuvo y dio unos golpecitos de cortesía. 

La puerta se abrió pocos segundos después y el Hombre de Letras se encontró de frente con un par de ojos color café que lo miraban con curiosidad. Sam no estaba acostumbrado a toparse con mucha gente que fuera tan alta como él, y, aunque algo desconcertante, era una novedad refrescante no tener que bajar la vista para mirar a alguien a la cara. 

—Bueno, ¡mira lo que trajo el gato! —dijo con un marcado acento latino el desconocido, al tiempo que se posaba contra el umbral—. Tres _machotes_ tocan a mi puerta y yo sin maquillaje —añadió acomodándose con gracia una melena imaginaria. 

Sam se lo quedó mirando, sonriendo con incomodidad. Todo aquel asunto estaba por lejos fuera de su zona de confort. 

—Disculpa —dijo Dean para atraer su atención. El latino volteó hacia él, lo observó de arriba abajo, luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con Castiel y volvió a mirar a Dean—. Nos toca compartir —dijo el cazador alzando la copia del formulario de inscripción donde figuraba el número de camerino. 

De pronto la sonrisa amable del joven se borró de su rostro y manoteó apresuradamente los papeles. Buscó con rapidez en el texto hasta comprobar que estaba diciendo la verdad. Resopló resignado y se los devolvió. 

Con actitud cansina, se hizo a un lado para darles paso.

—Claro, pongan a _la latina_ a compartir —protestó entre dientes—. Seguro que está acostumbrada a _convivir con veinte personas a la vez_. 

Dean entró al abarrotado camerino como si no pudiera escucharlo. Castiel lo siguió de cerca y Sam entró en último lugar, murmurando unas disculpas por la intromisión. 

El hombre cerró la puerta y tomó asiento en el taburete de su espejo, observando a los extraños moverse entre sus cosas. 

Dean miró alrededor, el sitio estaba cubierto de percheros repletos de vestidos con lentejuelas y plumas; y sobre ellos, varios estantes llenos de maniquíes de esos que sólo llegan hasta el busto con pelucas de todos los colores del arcoiris. Pegado en el lado interior de la puerta se encontraba un póster de una hermosa morena. Tenía el cabello negro recogido en una especie de rodete abultado y llevaba un tocado de flores color carmín; el vestido y el maquillaje del mismo tono completaban el atuendo dándole un aspecto indudablemente latino. El cazador pensó que se veía parecida a su drag favorita del programa de RuPaul, _Valentina_. 

—¿Eres tú? —preguntó Dean apuntando la foto con un dedo.

—Así es —respondió el joven sin voltear a mirar lo que señalaba. 

Dean alzó las cejas y asintió en silencio, aprobando su aspecto, pero no dijo nada. 

— “La Dalia Roja” —Castiel leyó en voz alta el nombre debajo de la imagen y luego la inspeccionó más de cerca, entornando los ojos—. Esas no son dalias. —El hombre lo miró frunciendo los labios, molesto por la crítica, pensando que todos se creían grandes artistas. 

Dean se restregó la frente nervioso, no era buena idea hacer enfadar a su compañero de camerino ya desde el primer día—. Parecen rosas de tela. Una interpretación libre, claramente. Pero aún así, estéticas —luego de decir aquello, el ángel volvió a ignorar el póster y continuó escaneando con la mirada el resto del recinto. 

El joven lo observó detenidamente, intentando descifrar si aquello había sido una crítica o un elogio. 

—¿ _La Dalia Roja_ ? —repitió Sam con repentino interés—. ¿El nombre está relacionado con _La Dalia Negra_? —Dean lo interrogó con la mirada, pero Sam no le hizo caso.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo el joven con entusiasmo—. ¿Conoces el caso, eh? 

—Por supuesto —dijo Sam sonriendo de lado, feliz de encontrar algo de terreno firme. “¿Sam?” insistió Dean, que seguía sin tener idea de qué rayos estaban hablando. El Hombre de Letras se aclaró la garganta y miró a su hermano—. _La Dalia Negra_ es el nombre que se le dio al cadáver de Elizabeth Short. Es un caso famoso de asesinato en Los Ángeles, de 1947. Aún sigue sin resolverse. —Dean revoleó los ojos al escuchar la explicación. Sam y _su fetiche_ por los asesinos seriales—. Era una aspirante a actriz. La cortaron al medio y la arrojaron al costado de la carretera. Fue brutal —añadió Sam alzando las cejas, de pronto pensando si aquel viejo caso no se trataría de algo sobrenatural; después de todo, habían drenado su sangre, y faltaban algunos órganos específicos… sacudió la cabeza notando que su mente comenzaba a divagar. 

—Utilizar ese nombre es una extraña elección, considerando el destino de aquella joven —comentó Castiel mientras inspeccionaba el interior de una peluca azul eléctrico. 

—Yo no acabaré como Elizabeth —aseguró el hombre.

—Aún así, ¿no te parece algo morboso usar el nombre de un cadáver? —dijo Dean cruzándose de brazos. Estaba seguro de que él podría pensar al menos diez _nombres latinos_ mejores que ese. 

—De un cadáver no, de _un fantasma_ —dijo La Dalia Roja con tono misterioso. “ _¿Perdón?_ ” dijeron al mismo tiempo Sam y Dean, provocándole una carcajada—. De acuerdo, ya que insisten… —dijo acomodándose en su asiento, sin hacerse rogar ni por un segundo—… Ahí estaba yo: joven, intrépida, _ilusa_... buscando fama en Los Ángeles —comenzó a narrar moviendo los brazos teatralmente—. Caminaba cerca del Hotel Cecil... —Sam asintió pensativamente. Era el último sitio donde se había visto con vida a Elizabeth Short.

—... cuando un sujeto salió de la nada con una navaja. No sé si sólo pretendía robarme, o algo peor, pero el asunto es que de pronto dejó de mirarme; alzó la vista sobre mi cabeza viendo algo que estaba detrás de mí... y salió corriendo _como si se lo llevara el diablo_ . —Los hombres estaban escuchando con atención y La Dalia Roja sonrió con satisfacción—. Entonces volteé y allí estaba _ella_ . Bueno, al menos _la mitad_ de ella. La calle estaba muy oscura, pero estoy segura de que era _ella_ . ¿Quién más podría ser? Era pálida, y translúcida, iba desnuda y tenía el rostro desfigurado. No podría decir si sonreía, porque sus heridas ya parecían una sonrisa, ¿saben? Pero hizo _una reverencia_ —dijo, rememorando la visión—. Sí, era _una reverencia_ , estoy segura. Y luego desapareció. 

Los tres hombres la observaban con lo que interpretó como incredulidad. 

Miró su foto en la puerta y luego comenzó a alisar algunos pliegues de la bata roja de seda que llevaba puesta, evitando sus miradas. 

—No me importa si creen o no en fantasmas. Sé que ella me está cuidando. —“Los fantasmas no cuidan a nadie” murmuró Dean por lo bajo y Sam lo reprendió con la mirada—. _¡¿Per-dón?!_ —exclamó el joven haciéndose el ofendido como toda una reina del drama.

—Mira, _Dalia_ —comenzó a decir Dean, pero inmediatamente dudó si debería o no llamarlo así—. _¿Dalia?_ —El joven se cruzó de brazos y con firmeza dijo “Ricardo”—. Ok, mira, _Ric,_ no digo que los fantasmas _no existan_ , digo que no te están _cuidando._ La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera sabe que están muertos. —Estaba revelando demasiada información, pero su boca había actuado por su cuenta y ya no había modo de solucionarlo—. Creo que sólo tuviste suerte.

Ricardo lo observó con desconfianza y decidió que su nuevo compañero de camerino estaba siendo sincero; el hombre creía lo que decía, tenga razón o no. 

—Como sea —dijo con desgano—. Le debo la vida, y mi _drag_ le hace tributo.

~*~

Mientras hablaban, de acuerdo con el plan, Castiel rastreaba cualquier signo de actividad paranormal en el cuarto. Dean lo seguía con la mirada, comprobando que continúe con la fachada de “solo estoy curioseando”. Había toqueteado todas y cada una de las pelucas del estante y Ricardo comenzaba a impacientarse. Cuando llegó a la última, una peluca negra idéntica a la de la foto, el joven dio un grito de “¡alto!”. 

El ángel se detuvo inmediatamente y lo miró sorprendido por el exabrupto. 

—Lo siento, cariño, pero esa es mía —dijo Ric tomando el maniquí y posándolo sobre su tocador—. Las demás son del teatro, al igual que la mayoría de los vestidos, y me importa un comino si las arruinas, pero esta es mía, y _solo yo_ puedo tocarla. —“Mis disculpas” dijo Castiel por lo bajo, aunque no se veía arrepentido—. Si vamos a compartir, vamos a tener que poner reglas —añadió Ric señalando a cada uno—. Éste de aquí es mi perchero —dijo tocando la estructura metálica que estaba a su derecha, de donde colgaban tres vestidos en diferentes tonos de rojo—. Y éste es mi tocador. Veo que no traen nada con ustedes; mi caja de maquillajes está _totalmente prohibida_ . ¿Me escucharon, _perras_? —Los tres hombres asintieron en silencio como si fueran niños a los que su madre estaba reprendiendo de antemano—. Pueden usar aquel espejo de allí —dijo indicando al otro lado de la habitación. 

El tocador estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo y faltaban algunas luces en el marco del espejo. Sam volteó a verlo y decidió que era el momento de escapar de allí. Aún debían escanear con el medidor de EMF todo el teatro, y ésto sólo estaba haciéndolos perder el tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué habían ido al camerino en primer lugar. Hubiera sido mucho más práctico comenzar a recorrer la zona del escenario donde se suponía que ocurrieron las muertes. 

—¿Saben qué? Tengo una idea, Cas y yo podríamos ir por nuestras cosas —dijo el Hombre de Letras alzando las cejas y conteniendo una sonrisa, como hacía siempre que planeaba dejarle el trabajo duro a su hermano—. ¿Por qué no te ocupas de limpiar el tocador, Dean?—Dean le lanzó una mirada asesina, apretó la mandíbula y no tuvo más opción que concordar con él—. Entonces está decidido, ¿vamos, Cas? 

Castiel miró a Dean esperando su orden, inseguro de si debería o no hacer lo que Sam decía. Cuando el cazador le indicó que se vaya con un gesto, Cas inclinó levemente la cabeza asintiendo y salió detrás de Sam. 

En cuanto los otros dos hombres se fueron, Ricardo observó al que se había quedado mientras éste se arremangaba la camisa de franela. ¿Franela? ¿De verdad, con éste calor? No parecía el tipo de hombre que hace _drag_ . Francamente ni siquiera estaba muy convencido de que pareciera _gay_. Claro que ser gay no era realmente una condición para ser drag, pero era lo más común. 

Ric tomó un abanico de su tocador y comenzó a ventilarse; aún no habían acabado de arreglar el sistema de aire acondicionado y el pequeño cuarto sin ventanas era sofocante. 

—Y dime, _Dean —_ dijo Ric llamándolo del mismo modo que había hecho el otro sujeto. Dean alzó la vista en su dirección al oír su nombre—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se dedican al _drag_?

Era una pregunta simple. Una pregunta simple para la que nadie había preparado una respuesta. 

—Em… —dijo mientras intentaba poner en funcionamiento su cerebro—… yo… —se rascó la nuca nervioso. No tenía nada—. De acuerdo, mira, te diré la verdad. —Ric abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba escuchar que _había una verdad que decir_. Pensaba que solo diría que recién comenzaban, tal vez hacía un año o dos, quizá solo unos meses. De pronto su compañero de camerino se había vuelto _interesante—._ Seré sincero contigo, mira, no tenemos expectativas de ganar. —Dean pensó que al menos esa parte sí era verdad—. Ésto es más como... una especie de despedida de soltero... para mi hermano. —Sí, eso sonaba bien, parecía que Ric se lo estaba creyendo. Dean tragó con fuerza y continuó inventando sobre la marcha—. Sólo estamos cumpliéndole un sueño antes de que le lancen la soga al cuello. 

Dean llevó una mano a su rostro para cubrir cualquier indicio de rubor y se rascó la frente esperando una respuesta. No tardó en oír las fuertes carcajadas de Ricardo.

—¡¿Bromeas?! —exclamó risueño golpeando sus muslos—. ¿Me estás diciendo que se metieron en este _nido de arpías_ sólo por una despedida de soltero? —Dean se encogió de hombros y comenzó a limpiar el tocador con un paño que encontró en el suelo—. ¿No era más simple ponerle un vestido y pasearlo por la ciudad? ¿Como hace la _gente normal_ ? —añadió divertido. Dean sonrió al escuchar aquello. _“Normal”_ repitió mentalmente y sopló una risa—. ¿No estarán planeando estropear el evento, verdad? —el tono de Ric había cambiado abruptamente, desconfiaba una vez más.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—¡Apuesto a que sí! —insistió Ricardo—. No entiendo cómo se le escapó esto a Rona. Es obvio que ustedes no son drags. Parecen más bien todo lo contrario —dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo con indignación.

—No, aguarda. Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Dean alzando las palmas de las manos en su dirección—. Claro que no parecemos drags, porque no lo somos; pero respetamos su estilo de vida y-y… y _nos gusta_ . —Ric aún lo observaba con algo de desconfianza—. Sólo queremos... _vivir una experiencia diferente_ . No es nuestra intención em… _ofender_ a nadie. 

—Uf… —resopló finalmente relajando los hombros—. Trixie tenía razón, éste sitio está maldito. —“¿Maldito dices?” preguntó el cazador simulando sorpresa por el comentario—. Sí, _maldito_ . ¿No leíste las noticias? Primero los rumores de fantasmas y ahora tenemos _falsos drags_ concursando. No debí haberme inscripto. Con mi suerte, seguramente acaban ganando ustedes el certamen. 

—¿Rumores de fantasmas? ¿Qué rumores? —La Dalia Roja miró a Dean firmemente a los ojos intentando descifrar si se estaba burlando o tenía verdadero interés. Dean sonrió de lado para animarla a hablar—. Cuéntame. 

—De acuerdo —dijo removiéndose en su asiento—. _Te derramaré el té entonces_ . —Dean había visto suficientes episodios de RuPaul como para saber que eso significaba que le iba a contar todo lo que sabía—. Me dijo Trixie, que le contó Mary-la-Belle, que a Franny LaDrag se le apareció una figura en el espejo. —Dean alzó las cejas intentando seguir lo que le decía entre tantos nombres—. Franny estaba sola en su camerino, ya había pasado la hora de cierre, pero como la _perra_ es amiga de Rona, tenía la llave del teatro y permiso para quedarse cuanto quisiera. Se estaba probando un nuevo tocado de plumas, que hizo desarmando uno de los vestidos de uso comunitario del teatro, y cuando se miró al espejo ahí estaba. Según Trixie, Franny LaDrag dijo que la perra estaba muy muerta, era transparente, pero se notaba que iba vestida de cowgirl, y la cabeza le colgaba como a una gallina mal matada. 

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a _Franny LaDrag_? —preguntó Dean.

—Oh, no puedes, cariño. La perra puso pies en polvorosa luego de hablar con Trixie —dijo Ricardo sonriendo de satisfacción. Menos competencia para La Dalia Roja—. Pero no fue sólo eso, nooo —añadió haciéndose el interesante—. Trixie me dijo que a ella también le sucedieron cosas extrañas. No vio nada, claro, pero ayer por la tarde, estaba peinando una de sus pelucas y apoyó el cepillo por un segundo. Sólo fue un instante dijo Trixie, sólo uno, pero el cepillo ¡PUF! se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí —concluyó asintiendo dramáticamente—. Te lo digo, _mi ciela_ , este lugar está mal-di-to. 

—¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? Si estás tan convencido, _¿o convencida?_ —“Como quieras, guapo” dijo Ricardo volviendo a abanicarse, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Dean rió nervioso, se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando—. Si estás tan convencido de que está maldito, ¿por qué sigues aquí? 

—¡Por el premio, claro! Son veinticinco grandes. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que podría hacer con ese dinero? —Dean lo pensó por un momento, nada venía a su mente. No tenía idea de qué podría querer aquel sujeto—. Al fin podría abrir la tienda de alta costura que siempre soñé. Mi madre me enseñó a coser, y ha sido el sueño de mi vida. 

Dean asintió pensativamente, recorrió los percheros con la mirada y tuvo una idea.

—¿Esos los hiciste tú? —preguntó de pronto el cazador señalando los vestidos rojos que Ric le había dicho que eran suyos. “Ajam” asintió con orgullo—. ¿Crees que podrías hacernos unos vestidos? Algo simple, sé que hay poco tiempo. 

—¡¿No tienen vestidos?! —exclamó con horror.

—No, la verdad es que ésto fue más un impulso que algo planeado —Dean se rascó la nuca y soltó una risita nerviosa. 

—Supongo que podría reformar algunos vestidos del teatro para ustedes —dijo pensativamente. Él ya tenía listo todo lo que iba a usar en el show, y la verdad sea dicha, no tenía nada que hacer. Se quedaba en el teatro a pasar la tarde porque era mejor que el pequeño cuarto del motel donde se estaba hospedando—. No lo haré gratis —añadió mirándolo severamente. “No podría pedir eso” dijo Dean—. No será _barato_. 

—Pagaré lo que me pidas. _El doble_ si puedo opinar —dijo el cazador con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Cariño, ya tienes _modista_ —dijo Ric extendiendo una mano en su dirección para que Dean la estrechara. 


	3. La Reina Caída

Ricardo tomó las medidas de costura de Dean y comenzó a seleccionar algunos atuendos que le servirían para crear una especie de _Novia de Frankenstein versión vestido_ para su compañero de camerino. 

Mientras tanto, Dean había acabado de limpiar su tocador. Rebuscando entre varias cajas acumuladas en un rincón, encontró un vistoso sombrero de Cowboy color blanco; estaba bordado con lentejuelas perladas y llevaba al frente una estrella dorada de sheriff. 

—¿Crees que podrías hacernos unos vestidos de cowgirl? —dijo mientras inspeccionaba en qué condiciones se hallaba su hallazgo. El sombrero estaba muy bien conservado y era de su talla, no necesitaba probárselo para saberlo. “Supongo” dijo Ric mirando los vestidos que había separado—. Nada de minifaldas ¿de acuerdo? —Ricardo le lanzó una mirada interrogativa y Dean, aún con el sombrero en la mano, se cruzó de brazos automáticamente en un reflejo involuntario—. No creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera tener que “hacer el truco” —explicó avergonzado.

—Nada de _esconder la berenjena_ , comprendo —dijo risueño Ricardo—. ¿Qué te parece una faldita hasta las rodillas? ¿Crees que podrán con eso? —Dean asintió en silencio, totalmente ruborizado. Ricardo se sonrió divertido y decidió cambiar de tema—. Y dime, ¿cuál de los dos es tu hermano?

—El más alto, Sam —dijo el cazador mientras volvía a guardar el sombrero en la caja y la dejaba en el estante sobre “su perchero”.

—¿Y qué hay con el otro? —preguntó Ric—. ¿Cómo lo llamó? ¿Cas? —“Castiel, sí, Cas” murmuró Dean todavía acomodando cosas en el tocador—. ¿Es la pareja de tu hermano? —Al escuchar aquello Dean lo miró sorprendido. ¿Por qué rayos Ric había supuesto que _Cas_ era el novio de _Sam_?

—¡¿Qué?! Claro Que No —respondió Dean intentando no sonar demasiado efusivo en su negativa, y fallando olímpicamente. Ricardo lo estaba mirando con una expresión difícil de descifrar, con cierta curiosidad y sorpresa, como si acabara de descubrir algo. Dean tragó nervioso y aclaró—. _Sólo es un amigo_ . E-es mi… m-mi _mejor amigo_. 

No había sonado muy convincente, pero antes de que La Dalia Roja pudiera indagar más al respecto, los dos hombres regresaron al camerino. Sam traía colgado del hombro un bolso verde militar que era lo más _anti-drag_ del universo conocido; y Cas traía las manos en los bolsillos. 

—Veo que no había muchas _cosas por traer —_ observó Ric. Les había tomado demasiado tiempo ir por ese bolso mugroso. Sospechaba que le estaban ocultando algo. Aunque tal vez sólo habían hecho tiempo para que Dean pudiera explicarle por qué estaban allí. 

—Ric ya sabe la verdad —anunció Dean. Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido y Castiel frunció el ceño—. Ya le expliqué que estamos aquí _para celebrar tu despedida de soltero_ y que en realidad no somos drags —dijo el cazador con una sonrisa socarrona, disfrutando ver el modo en que el rostro de su hermano se contorsionaba. 

Castiel miró a Dean interrogativamente, luego a Sam y nuevamente a Dean; al comprender que su amigo estaba improvisando, alzó una ceja un tanto exasperado por la dirección que estaba tomando el caso.

— _Dean-a_ me dijo que no tienen vestidos —dijo Ric haciendo un puchero exagerado—. Pero no deben preocuparse por nada, _su hermana Ric_ se encargará de eso —añadió sonriente. Traía un centímetro de costura en una mano y lo golpeaba en la otra como si se tratara de un látigo doblado—. Muy bien, tomaré sus medidas. ¿Quién va primero?

~*~

El cuarto del motel era tan asfixiante como el camerino, o peor. Tenía ventanas, pero eran diminutas y todo el sitio apestaba a humedad. 

Dean, como era su costumbre, eligió la cama más próxima a la puerta. Tomó asiento en el colchón desvencijado y protestó entre dientes al sentir los elásticos metálicos clavándose en su trasero. 

El lugar era una mierda, pero al menos no lo estaban pagando. El viejo hotel pertenecía a Ronald, el director y propietario del teatro, y ofrecía hospedaje gratuito a los concursantes del _Señorita Pink Rose_.

—Mientras _hacías sociales_ con nuestro compañero de camerino —dijo Sam al tiempo que acomodaba su laptop en la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana—. Cas y yo recorrimos el teatro con el medidor de EMF. Encontramos mayor actividad en el escenario, como era de esperarse. 

—¿Quieres un premio? —dijo Dean sarcásticamente, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el raído cobertor. Sintió el colchón moverse a su lado y alzó la cabeza para ver qué había sucedido. Castiel se acababa de sentar junto a él. De pronto volvió a sentirse nervioso por su proximidad, como había sucedido la noche anterior, y consideró ponerse en pie para alejarse, pero Cas lo miró a la cara y Dean se quedó paralizado en su sitio.

—Descubrimos una placa conmemorativa en el salón del auditorio —dijo el ángel con suavidad—. Bautizaron al escenario “Patsy” en honor a “la Reina caída Crazy Patsy” —explicó haciendo las comillas en el aire—. La fecha de la placa era de quince años atrás. Suponemos que se trata de la primera muerte. 

Dean se incorporó ligeramente, apoyándose en sus codos, para poder ver lo que hacía su hermano. Sam estaba concentrado escribiendo en su laptop. 

—¿Y sabemos el nombre real de Crazy Patsy? —preguntó Dean.

—En eso estoy… —murmuró Sam desde la otra punta del cuarto. 

Castiel suspiró, atrayendo la atención de Dean. El cazador pensó que seguramente clavaría los codos en sus piernas y posaría el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas, como hacía siempre que estaba aburrido; pero en lugar de eso, su amigo se dejó caer de espaldas a su lado. Dean disimuló la sorpresa tanto como pudo y volvió a recostarse cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Castiel se removió en su sitio.

—Esto es sumamente incómodo, Dean —protestó frunciendo el entrecejo. 

—He dormido en sitios peores —respondió quedamente, cerrando los ojos para evitar que le siga hablando. 

En el momento en que Cas se había sentado a su lado, había sentido un golpe de adrenalina que aún estaba intentando controlar. Todavía podía sentir sus palpitaciones aceleradas. Últimamente su cercanía lo desbalanceaba. Debía dejar de pensar en aquello. Sentía como si fuera una niñita de catorce a quien su _crush_ le había dicho “hola”. 

_Mierda._

_¿Y por qué demonios Ric había pensado que Cas salía con Sam?_

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó Sam sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Su nombre era Patrick Wayne, era un artista local. —Dean y Cas se pusieron de pie para mirar la pantalla que les estaba mostrando. Se podía ver una diminuta imagen en blanco y negro de Crazy Patsy. Era la última fotografía que le habían tomado con vida. Tenía la corona de _Señorita Pink Rose_ encajada en la peluca; llevaba un vestido corto con flecos, botas texanas y en una mano sostenía un sombrero de cowboy—. Al parecer cayó del escenario luego de una discusión con la segunda ganadora, la Reina Suplente _Madame Glam_. Se rompió el cuello. Murió al instante. 

—¿Madame Glam? —repitió Dean—. Aguarda, ya había visto ese nombre antes. —Ambos hombres se lo quedaron viendo mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos. Finalmente, Dean sacó los papeles del reglamento y pasó algunas hojas hasta dar con el nombre—. ¡Aquí está! Madame Glam es la Reina que entregará la corona este año. Supongo que ninguna de las otras suplentes quiso presentarse. Tal vez podamos interrogarla. 

—No creo que sea necesario, Dean —dijo Sam—. Aquí dice que los restos de Patrick Wayne descansan en uno de los cementerios locales. Luego de cenar, podemos ir a salar y quemar. 

Eso implicaba haber pagado la inscripción en vano; significaba haber pasado gran parte de la tarde convenciendo a Ric de su mentira en balde; y por supuesto, no tener _ninguna excusa para vestirse de drag_ después de todo. Dean suspiró con resignación. Sam tenía razón. Sólo era un caso de salar y nada más. 

~*~

El cementerio _Austin State Hospital_ mantenía sus puertas cerradas al público, sólo permitía la entrada a familiares de los difuntos, y apenas dos horas luego del horario de cierre el lugar ya era tierra de nadie. La noche parecía ser más oscura allí, como si la tierra se tragara las luces de la ciudad que la rodeaba.

La ausencia de árboles y las escasas y añejas edificaciones hacían que el cementerio se viera aún más desolador de lo normal. 

—Acabemos con esto de una vez —dijo Sam haciendo un gesto a Castiel para que se ocupe.

El ángel asintió en silencio y jaló del alambrado perimetral, alzándolo en el aire lo suficiente para que pudieran pasar los hermanos. Castiel entró detrás de ellos y volvió a dejar el alambrado como estaba. 

Encontrar la tumba de Patrick Wayne les dio más trabajo del que esperaban; muchas de las sepulturas eran de personas sin identificar y muchas más sólo contaban con pequeñas placas en el suelo, semicubiertas por el césped. 

Sam y Dean buscaban con las linternas, removiendo el pasto con los pies. Castiel, que podía ver en la oscuridad, se había mantenido a un lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, escaneando desde su sitio todo el terreno. 

—¡Allí! —exclamó Castiel sobresaltándolos. Señalaba un punto a unos quince metros de donde estaban parados. Sam miró hacia donde indicaba y frunció el ceño con incredulidad; mientras que Dean lo observó maravillado, con una sonrisa boba dibujada en su rostro, que borró inmediatamente en cuanto el ángel dirigió la mirada hacia él. Castiel resopló pensando que tampoco Dean confiaba en lo que estaba diciendo y caminó con firmeza hasta la pequeña placa—. “Patrick ‘Crazy Patsy’ Wayne. 1960-2005. Por siempre serás mi Reina” —leyó en voz alta consiguiendo que los hermanos se acerquen y lo comprueben con sus propios ojos—. Yo lo encontré, ustedes cavan —dijo Castiel volviendo a poner las manos en sus bolsillos. Dean sopló una risa al escuchar aquello.

—Lo justo es justo —rió mientras clavaba la pala en el suelo.

Sam protestó entre dientes, murmurando algo como que “harían mucho más rápido si Castiel los ayudara”, tomándose su tiempo para comenzar a cavar. Dean lo dejó ser, sabía bien que a Sammy no le gustaba el trabajo duro y le escapaba siempre que podía. Finalmente Sam dejó de quejarse y se unió a su hermano. 

Eran las once de la noche para cuando terminaron de salar y quemar lo que quedaba de Crazy Patsy.

—Creo que nos ganamos unas cervezas, ¿qué dicen? —propuso Dean, pero ni Sam ni Castiel se veían entusiasmados con la idea. 

~*~

Trixie recogió su maletín de maquillaje y una caja que Rona le había entregado esa tarde y apagó la luz de su camerino.

Caminaba con nerviosismo por el largo y desierto pasillo del teatro, cuando notó la claridad que se colaba por debajo de la puerta de _la Reina_.

—Madame Glam —llamó dando unos golpecitos.

—Adelaanntee… —Su voz cantarina sonaba despreocupada. 

Trixie se asomó algo dubitativa y miró alrededor. El camerino principal era el doble de amplio que los demás y hasta contaba con una ventana de tamaño respetable, cubierta con gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rosa. Todo allí parecía mucho mejor, más grande y limpio que lo que habían recibido _el resto de los simples mortales_. 

Trixie frunció la nariz con envidia y pensó hacer algún comentario al respecto, pero justo antes de abrir la boca, reparó en el reloj que colgaba en la pared a su lado. Pasaba de la media noche.

—Rona te envía esto —dijo entregándole la caja. Madame Glam se apresuró a arrancarla de sus manos; eso molestó a Trixie, pero no dijo nada al respecto—. Yo… me estoy yendo —anunció Trixie. Madame Glam volteó en su dirección y le sonrió con falsedad.

—¡Okay, ta-ta! —dijo saludando con la mano y volviendo a mirarse al espejo. Estaba dando los últimos toques a la peluca que traía puesta; pensaba usarla en el show y debía estar per-fec-ta.

—Te quedas sola —insistió Trixie. Y cuando Madame le lanzó una mirada exasperada, añadió—. ¿No tienes miedo? Dicen que hay fantasmas en el teatro. Yo misma he… —comenzó a decir temerosa Trixie, pero la otra la interrumpió.

— _Un teatro sin fantasmas es un teatro sin historia_ —aseguró Madame Glam dejando de prestarle atención. 

Trixie revoleó los ojos y decidió dejarlo así. No era problema suyo lo que le sucediera a la perra esa. Cerró la puerta y aceleró el paso para salir cuanto antes de aquel sitio.

~*~

Una vez a solas, Madame acabó de acomodar los últimos cabellos rebeldes y tomó la caja color rosa chicle que Rona le había enviado. La posó delante de ella y le quitó la tapa.

Una corona dorada, con pequeños diamantes fantasía rosados, resplandecía en su interior, reflejando las luces del espejo.

— _Al fin en mis garras..._ —murmuró sonriendo con satisfacción. Hundió sus manos en la caja, procurando no dañar sus uñas largas y esculpidas, y sacó la corona. 

Con sumo cuidado la llevó a su cabeza y la acomodó sobre la peluca sin despeinarla. 

Observó con soberbia su imagen en el reflejo. 

—¿Quién es _La Reina_ ahora, eh, _Patsy_? —dijo con sorna, observando lo bien que le sentaba la corona de la difunta Reina.

Las luces del espejo de pronto comenzaron a fallar y, antes de que pudiera protestar al respecto, Madame Glam sintió un escalofrío que la recorría, debido a una súbita baja de la temperatura. 

Y entonces la vio, en el reflejo del espejo, parada a unos metros detrás de ella, con su horrenda peluca rubia platinada, y su estúpido sombrero de cowgirl, Crazy Patsy la miraba con la cabeza ladeada, colgando de modo antinatural sobre su hombro.

—¡¿Patsy?! —exclamó sorprendida, aún con la esperanza de estar imaginando cosas; pensando que quizá se había sugestionado por lo que Trixie había dicho.

La imagen de la vaquerita sonrió por un momento, luego parpadeó como un canal de televisión mal sintonizado, y desapareció.

Madame Glam aún tenía la vista fija en el espacio vacío que había dejado la perra en el reflejo, cuando sintió unos dedos helados sostenerla por el cuello.

—Yo soy la Reina. —La voz espectral de Patsy llegó a sus oídos junto con un aliento gélido y pútrido.

El grito de Madame Glam retumbó por las paredes del teatro solitario y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Nadie la oyó gritar. Nadie escuchó el espeluznante _crack_ de su cuello al romperse; ni el estruendo, seguido del tintineo de los pequeños trozos del espejo que Patsy arrojó sobre ella. 

La corona de latón y purpurina cayó al suelo a su lado y lentamente se fue bañando con la sangre de Madame Glam.


	4. La Perra ha muerto, Dios salve a la Perra

—¡Dean, despierta! —El sonido de la voz de Castiel se entremezcló con el sueño y no fue hasta que le sacudió ligeramente el hombro que el cazador al fin despertó. Dean se restregó un ojo perezosamente. A pesar de que el colchón era un elemento de tortura medieval, como siempre que Cas se quedaba con ellos en el cuarto de motel, su sueño fue profundo y pesado; y como a un oso invernando, le costó levantarse—. Ha habido una muerte. 

—¿Qué? —dijo desconcertado sentándose en la cama. En cuanto estuvo en posición erguida, Castiel puso en sus manos una taza de café. Dean parpadeó con fuerza intentando despabilarse y bebió un sorbo—. ¿Quién murió? —preguntó con voz ronca, tratando de no sonar preocupado, aunque en el fondo rogaba que no fuera Ric; parecía buena gente, no merecía terminar así.

Castiel lo observaba frunciendo el ceño y Dean pensó que probablemente había escuchado esa especie de plegaria silenciosa. Dio otro trago a su café para evitar su mirada.

—Madame Glam —dijo Castiel finalmente. 

—¿La Reina? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, internamente aliviado de que no haya sido su compañera de camerino. 

—Al parecer el espejo de su tocador le cayó encima. Se rompió el cuello. —Dean hizo un gesto de descreimiento. Cuello roto, _demasiada casualidad_ —. Ricardo se encontró con Sam en el pasillo hace unos minutos y se lo informó. Sam fue al teatro para intentar averiguar algo más, pero no creo que le permitan entrar a la escena del crimen. 

—Deberíamos haber venido como FBI —insistió Dean apurando su café. Castiel asintió lentamente. 

—Así es —murmuró dándole la razón. 

—Lo mejor será esperar a que Sam regrese —dijo Dean buscando el traje que había llevado de todas formas—. Si la policía aún está en el teatro, no podremos pasar luego por federales si es necesario.

~*~

—¡Le dije que era peligroso quedarse sola! —exclamó Trixie entre sollozos. Sam aguardó con paciencia a que respondiera su pregunta—. ¡No puedo creer que esté muerta! —“Ya, ya, hermana” susurró Ric intentando tranquilizar a su amiga. Cuando Trixie comenzó a llorar aún con más fuerza, Ricardo la sacudió por los hombros.

—¡Ya basta, perra! —dijo logrando que la otra guarde silencio—. Odiabas a la maldita. Sólo estás nerviosa porque piensas que _pudiste ser tú_. 

—¡Claro que pude ser yo! —gritó Trixie secándose las lágrimas negras con desesperación, embarrando su maquillaje aún más—. ¡Fue _el fantasma_ , te lo digo, perra! ¡Tuve la corona conmigo por horas! _¿¡Y si me atacaba a mí!?_ —exclamó comenzando a descontrolarse nuevamente, pero Ricardo la miró con severidad y le entregó un pañuelo. Trixie se despejó la nariz sonoramente, consiguiendo que el estruendo retumbe por el pasillo de los camerinos donde se encontraban. A pesar de ser tan pequeña y delgada, era bastante ruidosa. 

—¿Recuerdas qué hora era cuando te fuiste? —Sam repitió su pregunta palabra por palabra, esperando tener mejor suerte que la primera vez. Trixie negó lentamente. Temblequeaba con la mirada perdida, aún asustada más por ella misma que por la horrible muerte de Madame Glam.

—¡Aguarda! ¡Sí! —se corrigió alzando un dedo en el aire—. Rona me había dado la caja de la corona, y me pidió que se la entregara a Madame. Pasé por su camerino a última hora, porque el mío está en el otro extremo del pasillo y no tenía sentido caminar hasta allí _antes_ si iba a pasar por su puerta al irme… —Sam asentía en silencio mientras la escuchaba. Trixie divagaba al hablar y era difícil seguir el hilo de lo que narraba, aún así, era importante saber si la muerte se produjo antes o después de que quemaran el cuerpo de Patrick Wayne—. ¡Como sea! Había un reloj junto a la puerta y miré la hora justo antes de dejarla a solas, eran las doce y cuarto de la noche… —dijo volviendo a sonar su nariz—. Supongo que Madame Glam iba a pasar la noche aquí, la perra hasta tiene una cama en su camerino. ¿Puedes creerlo, Ricky? —añadió dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Ric. _“¡Esa perra!”_ exclamó Ricardo, pero al instante recordó que _la perra_ estaba _muerta_ y se apresuró a persignarse. 

“Las doce y cuarto” repitió Sam mentalmente. Aún estaba viva a las doce y cuarto. Para esa hora ellos ya estaban guardando las palas en la cajuela del Impala. Esto era malo, muy malo. 

—¡Esto es un desastre! —La voz de Ronald tomó a todos por sorpresa—. A un lado, por favor —pidió sin detenerse. Caminaba rápidamente mientras buscaba un número en su teléfono celular—. No puedo creer que está sucediendo otra vez —protestó entre dientes y se llevó el aparato al oído—. ¡Daniel, querido! ¡Esto es una _e-mer-gen-cia!_ —dijo efusivamente y continuó hablando sin esperar respuesta—. Necesito una corona nueva. —Ric, Trixie y Sam lo observaron alejarse por el pasillo—. ¿¡Cómo que para cuándo!? ¡Para AYER, querido! ¡Cuanto antes te digo! —Cuando dobló hacia el recibidor en dirección a su oficina ya no pudieron seguir escuchándolo. 

La policía ya se había llevado el cuerpo, habían acordonado el camerino y a través de la puerta abierta se podían ver las marcas de tiza y los carteles de las evidencias. Sam observó con detenimiento intentando descifrar qué se habían llevado. El espejo, la silla en la que Madame estaba sentada cuando murió, y otras dos cosas que estaban marcadas pero no podía saber qué eran.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ric mirando sobre su hombro—. Y tu hermano me llamaba _morbosa_ a mí. 

—Intento descubrir qué se llevó la policía —confesó Sam en un susurro—. Imagino _qué eran_ las evidencias uno, dos y tres; pero las cuatro y cinco son un misterio. 

—¡Oh, eso es fácil! —exclamó Trixie asomando la cabeza entre ambos. Miró alrededor por un momento, había sangre por todas partes; agradeció al cielo mentalmente por haber estado llorando tanto, con la nariz tapada como la tenía no podía olerla—. Ahí estaba Madame, y esa caja que está tirada en el suelo es la de la corona. ¿Ves cómo la tapa está del otro lado del cuarto? Apuesto que Madame Glam sacó la corona de la caja y se la puso. Recuerdo que estaba peinando su peluca. —Sam y Ric miraron a Trixie sorprendidos por su capacidad de observación, hasta el momento sólo había sido una masa temblorosa y chillona—. El número cuatro debió haber sido la corona. Estoy segura. Y el cinco es fácil, era su caja de maquillajes, recuerdo haber visto que estaba en ese sitio. Supongo que se salpicó de sangre ¿y la llevaron para buscar huellas? —añadió 

—¿Para qué quieres saber qué se llevaron? —preguntó Ric con suspicacia. 

—Curiosidad —dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros—. Me gustan las historias de detectives. 

—¡No sé qué esperan encontrar! —dijo Trixie—. ¡La mató el fantasma de Patsy! —gritó desencajada—. ¡No van a encontrar nada! 

—¿El fantasma de Patsy? —repitió Sam fingiendo ignorancia.

—Patsy fue la primera Reina en morir aquí —dijo Trixie nerviosa.

—Vi que el escenario lleva su nombre —comentó Ric—. _En honor a la Reina caída._ ¿Esa es la figura que me contaste? ¿La que vio Franny LaDrag, de la que te habló Mary-la-Belle? —Trixie asintió enérgicamente. 

Sam no tenía idea de quiénes eran esas personas, y cuantos más nombres oía, más se enredaba, pero lo importante era que hablaban de la misma persona que ellos creían que era el fantasma, Patrick Wayne. 

—¿Qué relación tenían Patsy y Madame Glam? —preguntó el Hombre de Letras intentando ir al grano.

—¡Se odiaban! —chilló Trixie, pero luego pareció recordar algo y comenzó a susurrar—. Mira, esto es un secreto. Sucedió mucho antes de tu tiempo aquí, Ric —dijo tocando su hombro como si se compadeciera de él por no conocer _ese chisme_ en particular—. Se decía que Patsy estaba saliendo con Ronald... bueno, _sí, estaban saliendo juntas_ . Lo sé porque _yo misma_ las ví una noche en que me quedé hasta tarde… —Sam suspiró comenzando a exasperarse, Trixie se dispersaba con facilidad—… ¡Como sea! Madame Glam lo supo, y acusó a Patsy de estar acomodada en el concurso. Dijo que todo era un fraude para sacarnos dinero a las demás concursantes. En el fondo, todas pensábamos más o menos igual que Madame, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. —“¡¡Ooh!!” exclamó Ric llevando una mano a su pecho. Sam asintió en silencio para animarla a continuar hablando—. Cuando nombraron Reina a Patsy, Madame enloqueció y trató de arrancarle la corona. Rona intervino intentando detenerlas, no tenía idea de por qué discutían... Pobre Rona, cuando consiguió separarlas, Patsy estaba furiosa; pateó el suelo con tanta fuerza que rompió uno de sus tacos y perdió el equilibrio. —Trixie guardó silencio un momento, recordando el accidente con angustia—. Rona no fue la misma luego de aquello. Unos meses más tarde, nos convocó a todas al teatro y nombró Reina a Madame Glam. Le correspondía por ser la Reina Suplente, la segunda ganadora. Entonces entendimos que el concurso no estaba arreglado, el jurado había sido imparcial. Patsy y Rona mantenían su romance en secreto justamente para evitar que alguien sintiera que debía favorecerla. 

Sam guardó silencio, recordando lo que Castiel había leído en la placa en el cementerio: _“Por siempre serás mi Reina”_. Seguramente Ronald la había encargado.

—¡Qué horror! —exclamó Ric.

—Por eso te digo, perra —dijo Trixie otra vez nerviosa—. ¡El fantasma de Patsy nos quiere muertas! ¿Que tal si viene por mí? ¿Soy la siguiente? ¡Soy la siguiente! ¡Yo les conté a todas que ellas estaban juntas! 

—¡Cálmate! —dijo Ric dándole una ligera bofetada—. Ven, te conseguiré un trago. Y ya basta de hablar de fantasmas, Trixie. La gente pensará que te está dando un colapso nervioso —dijo rodeándola por los hombros—. Vi el cuerpo de Madame con mis propios ojos. Sólo fue un accidente.

~*~

—¿Entonces crees que el espíritu está ligado a la corona? —preguntó Dean llevando una mano al puente de su nariz.

—Así parece, sí —dijo Sam apretando la mandíbula—. El problema ahora es que se la llevó la policía como evidencia. 

—No quiero decir _“te lo dije…”_ —dijo Dean mientras acomodaba el nudo de la corbata de Castiel. El cazador ya traía puesto su traje del FBI, solo faltaba buscar las placas en el bolso—… _pero te lo dije_.

Sam sacudió la cabeza molesto. Odiaba cuando Dean tenía razón. Se dejó caer con impotencia en la silla que estaba junto a la mesa del cuarto de motel.

—Tendrán que ir solos. El sheriff ya me vio, incluso me tomaron declaración —dijo molesto.

Dean tomó las placas y colocó la de Cas en el bolsillo interno de la gabardina del ángel, luego guardó la suya y tomó las llaves del Impala. 

—Vámonos, Cas —dijo con determinación. Castiel asintió y lo siguió fuera del cuarto de motel.

~*~

Una vez en la comisaría, Dean tomó la palabra, intentando convencer al asistente del sheriff para que los dejara entrar a la sala donde guardaban las evidencias usando sus latiguillos habituales:

—Estábamos en la ciudad cuando recibimos la orden. —El policía los miró con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué le interesa al FBI un caso como éste? Solo fue un accidente —dijo con suspicacia mientras observaba las placas que le estaban mostrando.

—Créeme, amigo, lo mismo dije —respondió Dean intentando hacer tiempo en lo que se le ocurría una excusa—. Pero al parecer algunas pistas concuerdan con… no puedo hablar de eso, es… _clasificado —_ añadió con aire misterioso. 

—¿Clasificado? ¿Pistas? ¿Qué pistas concuerdan con qué? —protestó el hombre comenzando a impacientarse.

—No puedo hablar de eso, como dije, es clasificado. Necesitamos tener acceso a las evidencias que recogieron en la escena del crimen. —Dean usaba ahora un tono más autoritario, en un intento por lograr amedrentar al oficial. 

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, determinado a no permitirles pasar. El sheriff no se encontraba en el cuartel y si estos hombres no eran quienes decían ser, no sería él quien cometería el error de darles paso. 

Dean estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar una vez más, cuando vio a Castiel alzar un brazo en dirección al sujeto.

—¿Qué demon-? —comenzó a decir el policía, llevando una mano hacia su arma; pero los dedos de Castiel tocaron su frente antes de que él pudiera llegar siquiera a desenfundar. El asistente del sheriff se desplomó inconsciente en el sitio donde estaba. 

—¡Qué rayos, Cas! ¡Ya lo tenía! Ya casi lo había convencido de dejarnos entrar —protestó Dean. 

—No, Dean, no “lo tenías” —dijo Castiel haciendo las comillas en el aire—. ¿Quieres hacer esto a _tu modo_ , o quieres _hacerlo rápido_ ? —preguntó al tiempo que recogía al hombre y lo sentaba en la silla del escritorio de recepción. Dean ladeó la cabeza sopesando las opciones y decidió que _rápido_ era una buena opción.

—Okay… —murmuró acomodando al oficial para que pareciera que dormía una siesta en el trabajo—. Lo haremos a _tu modo_ entonces. 

Caminaron apresuradamente por los pasillos hasta dar con la sala de evidencias. No les tomó demasiado tiempo dar con los objetos: dentro de una bolsa transparente, la corona dorada aún estaba sobre una de las mesas; junto a ella yacía una caja violeta, tan grande como un maletín de herramientas, también envuelta en plástico transparente. 

Dean sonrió de lado al ver aquello. Sabía lo que era, había visto muchas como esa en el programa de RuPaul. 

Maquillaje. Pero no cualquier maquillaje, _Maquillaje de Drag Queen_. Con mucho más glamour, brillos, y seguramente una enorme variedad de pestañas postizas.

El cazador observó a su compañero que lo esperaba junto a la puerta, ya con la bolsa de la corona en la mano, y lanzó una mirada a la caja violeta. Se mojó los labios con ansiedad y, sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó la caja. 

—Andando —ordenó sin dar explicaciones. 

~*~

Al llegar al motel, Dean dejó los maquillajes en la cajuela del Impala, pero se ocupó de cubrir la caja con un paño para asegurarse de que Sam no la viera. Aún no sabían si realmente el fantasma estaba unido a la corona, y de ser así no tendrían que vestirse de drag para el concurso; pero Dean, en un punto difuso entre la conciencia y el subconsciente, ya había decidido llevarse los maquillajes de todos modos. Los necesitaran o no.

El cuarto de Ric se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo, a escasos metros de la habitación donde los cazadores se estaban hospedando. Su ventana daba al frente del hotel y la había dejado abierta para aprovechar la ligera brisa que soplaba; a pesar de que apenas era el mediodía, el cielo se veía algo encapotado y podría haber jurado que iba a llover. 

Suspiró con alivio, pensando que al menos la humedad iba a disminuir, y estaba a punto de retomar el trabajo de reforma de uno de los vestidos que Dean le había encargado, cuando escuchó el gruñido de un motor que se detuvo frente al motel. Se asomó distraídamente y pudo ver a dos de sus compañeros de camerino bajarse de un enorme automóvil negro. Dean iba vestido de traje, incluso llevaba corbata y eso despertó su curiosidad.

Se quedó observando lo que hacían. Dean-a estaba sacando una bolsa de la cajuela. 

—¡La corona! —susurró cuando pudo verla mejor. 

Vió como Sam se les unía, evidentemente los estaba esperando en la puerta, y hablaban. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero se veían serios y apresurados. 

Cuando comenzaron a caminar, tuvo que asomarse aún más, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, para poder ver la dirección que tomaban. Se dirigían al estrecho corredor exterior que desembocaba directamente en el abandonado jardín trasero del viejo hotel. 

—¿Qué mierda están haciendo estas perras? —murmuró para sí mismo. 

Lo pensó por un momento, cerró la ventana y se ajustó la bata de seda que traía puesta; debajo llevaba jeans y una playera con una estampa desgastada que rezaba _“I am a unicorn. Don't ask where my horn is”._ No era su atuendo más presentable, pero no había tiempo para cambiarse.

Corrió escaleras abajo y tomó el pasillo interno que salía al jardín. 

Cuando al fin llegó abrió la puerta, se encontró con los tres hombres parados alrededor de un bote de basura del que salían llamas y presenció el momento exacto en que Dean arrojaba la corona al fuego con bolsa y todo. 

—¡¿Pero qué diablos están haciendo?! —chilló sin medir el peligro en el que podía encontrarse—. ¿Esa era la corona que tenía Madame Glam? —Los tres la miraron sorprendidos. El rostro amable y simpático de Dean que había conocido el día anterior ahora estaba contorsionado en un gesto feroz. Se veía enfadado y Ricardo comprendió que se había entrometido en algo importante, tal vez grave, posiblemente ilegal, pero no sabía _qué_ —. ¿Le-le-le robaron eso a la policía? ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

—Ric, tranquilízate —dijo Dean con el ceño fruncido. Dio un paso hacia él alzando una mano en su dirección. Ric se quitó uno de los tacones que traía puestos para ablandarlos y lo empuñó como si fuera un arma.

—¡No te acerques! ¡Tengo un taco y sé cómo usarlo! —dijo poniendo la voz gruesa como nunca antes la habían escuchado hasta entonces—. Créeme, no quieres meterte conmigo. Podré ser _una diva_ , pero crecí con cinco hermanos. Sé defenderme. —Dean alzó las manos en señal de rendición, pero dió un paso más, y tanto Sam como Castiel avanzaron a su lado—. ¡Deténganse les digo! —chilló y esta vez su voz sonó aguda debido a los nervios—. Ustedes mataron a Madame Glam, ¿verdad? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Mi olfato me decía que había gato encerrado! ¡Sabía que mentían!

—Nosotros no la matamos —dijo Sam inclinando sus cejas para conseguir los ojitos de cachorrito que siempre solían salvarlos de casos como ese—. Créeme, sólo queremos ayudar. 

—¿Ayudar, llamas a ésto ayudar?

—Te diremos la verdad, de acuerdo, sólo-sólo intenta calmarte —intervino Dean. Ric lo observó de arriba abajo. Habían pasado toda la tarde anterior conversando y de cierto modo, le inspiraba confianza; aunque no entendía _por qué rayos_ , si el bastardo no había hecho más que mentirle una y otra vez. 

Ricardo se llevó las manos a la cintura y resopló sonoramente. El fuego aún despedía chispas de vez en cuando y Castiel había dejado de prestarle atención a él y estaba observando el interior del cubo. 

—Dean, no creo que esto haya funcionado —murmuró intentando leer la energía del objeto que se fundía lentamente. Dean protestó entre dientes. 

—¿Qué no funcionó? ¿Qué están haciendo con la corona? —preguntó tratando de sonar más calmado—. Si ustedes no la mataron, ¿por qué destruyen evidencias?

—¿Recuerdas que ayer me dijiste que creías que el teatro está encantado? —dijo Dean suavizando su expresión. — “¿Qué hay con eso?” dijo Ric con un hilo de voz—. Bueno, nosotros sabemos que lo está. —Ric abrió los ojos sorprendido por el giro que estaban dando las cosas—. Creemos que Trixie tiene razón, que fue el fantasma de Crazy Patsy quien la mató.

Ricardo sopló una risa incrédula pensando que estaban burlándose de él.

—Es verdad. Mira, nosotros… —comenzó a explicar Sam—… estamos aquí por ésto. Nos dedicamos a… _cazar_ cosas como ésta. 

—Bueno, ¡buen trabajo! ¡La Reina está muerta! —exclamó Ricardo sarcásticamente. 

—Sí, eso fue lamentable —dijo Castiel con suavidad—. No conseguimos detectar a qué está ligado el fantasma. Quemamos sus restos mortales, pero al parecer no fue suficiente. 

Dean apretó la mandíbula al escuchar aquello, era demasiada información. Cas podía asustar a Ricardo diciendo que habían profanado una tumba. 

—¿Que ustedes _QUÉ_? —dijo mirando a todos por turnos. 

—No te asustes —dijo Dean dando un paso más en su dirección—. Estamos para ayudar. Sólo queremos detener al fantasma para que nadie más salga herido. 

—Yo… lo siento —dijo Ric dramáticamente—. Todo esto es… _demasiado para mí._ —Volteó hacia el pasillo por el que había venido y corrió con su bata roja flotando vaporosa detrás de él. 

—¿Crées que irá a la policía? —preguntó Castiel con gravedad, hablando inesperadamente cerca por sobre el hombro de Dean. El cazador se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir su aliento sobre la piel, y miró de reojo a su hermano para comprobar si lo había notado. Sam estaba entretenido removiendo el fuego con una bara. 

—No lo creo, Cas —dijo Sam antes de que Dean consiguiera responder—. Esta gente es _puro humo._ —Dean se removió en su sitio, sintiéndose extrañamente ofendido por el comentario—. Todo el tiempo están actuando. No creo que vaya a la policía. No le interesa tanto como demuestra. Seguramente regresó a su cuarto o al teatro. 

—Iré a ver —dijo Dean quedamente y desapareció por el pasillo. 

~*~

Ric no estaba en su cuarto de motel, por lo que Dean decidió comprobar si había ido al teatro como Sam pensaba. 

Cuando llegó al pasillo de los camerinos, vió la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta número 13. 

—Ey, ¿Ric? —lo llamó Dean abriendo la puerta despacio. Ricardo estaba sacando sus vestidos y amontonándolos en un bolso—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Se acabó! —gritó—. ¡Me largo de aquí! No sé si son asesinos o sólo están dementes, como sea, no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo. 

—Aguarda —dijo Dean acercándose un poco más. Ric tomó del perchero uno de los vestidos que había separado para Dean, el blanco de cowgirl, lo lanzó al suelo y lo pisoteó con sus tacones afilados.

—¡Trabajé toda la puta noche para arreglar tu estúpido vestido! —gritó señalándolo con un dedo acusador—. Ahí lo tienes —y diciendo esto, escupió el traje que se encontraba a sus pies. 

En cuanto lo hizo, las luces del camerino comenzaron a parpadear descontroladamente—. ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Dean apuntando detrás de Ric. Cuando éste se volteó vio la figura espectral de la Drag Queen, con su cabeza colgando y su vestido de cowgirl, tal como Trixie había dicho que Franny LaDrag la había visto. Dean lanzó una mirada rápida al suelo, era el mismo vestido—. ¡Ven aquí! ¡Rápido! Detrás de mí —le ordenó Dean tomándola por el brazo e interponiéndose como un escudo entre Ric y Patsy. 

—¿¿E-e-esa ess Pa-pa-patsy? —tartamudeó Ric agazapándose detrás de su salvador. 

Dean no respondió. Escaneó con la mirada en busca de algo de hierro que pudiera servirle. 

Patsy avanzaba hacia ellos cojeando aparatosamente debido a su tacón roto. La visión era espeluznante. 

Finalmente el cazador dio con un viejo maniquí de costurera, de esos que tienen el cuerpo de tela, pero con una estructura metálica que los sostiene. Hierro. Tan rápido como pudo, alcanzó el maniquí, y justo en el momento en que Patsy estaba a punto de atacar, la atravesó con la pata de hierro, consiguiendo disipar al fantasma.

—¿Nos crees ahora? —dijo Dean dejando el maniquí a un lado. Ricardo se incorporó rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

—Gracias —susurró. Dean frotó su espalda despacio, intentando tranquilizarlo. 

—Vamos, regresemos al motel. 

Recogió el vestido del suelo y guió a su nuevo amigo hasta la salida. 


	5. El Show debe continuar

Una vez de regreso en el motel, Dean le entregó a Castiel el vestido para que lo examinara. Ricardo no se había despegado de su lado en todo el trayecto y se rehusaba a regresar a su cuarto por el momento, por lo que Cas no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que Dean le pedía, revelando así su verdadera naturaleza. 

Sostuvo el traje blanco de cowgirl y lo observó exhaustivamente; justo en el momento en que Ric iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo, los ojos de Castiel comenzaron a brillar 

—¡¿Pero qué _demonios_?! —gritó con el miedo volviendo a trepar por su espina dorsal y Dean posó una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

—Más bien, _todo lo contrario_ , Ric —dijo el cazador con tranquilidad—. Cas es _un ángel_.

—¿¡PER-DÓN!? —Al oír su incredulidad, Castiel desvió la mirada hacia él y sonrió con suavidad, sus iris aún encendidos con una luz blanca azulada. Verlo a los ojos provocaba algo de dolor, era como mirar directo al sol, y Ricardo comprendió que estaban hablando en serio; que ese tipo con el que compartía camerino y a quien prácticamente no le había prestado la más mínima atención, era un _Ángel del Señor_. Ricardo se persignó tres veces a toda velocidad y dio un paso atrás para volver a refugiarse detrás de Dean. 

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es el veredicto? ¿Está ligado al fantasma? —preguntó Dean con la vaga esperanza de que no lo estuviera. Ese vestido iba perfecto con el sombrero que había apartado para él. 

—No —dijo Castiel con firmeza—. Tiene algo de energía residual, debido a los años de uso en el teatro, pero nada especial. Puedo limpiarlo fácilmente. 

—Ya que estás en eso… ¿Crees que podrías quitarle también _las manchas_? —preguntó Dean dándole una mirada acusatoria a Ricardo por haber pisoteado y escupido su vestido. 

—Por supuesto, Dean —dijo Cas con solemnidad y sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad. El vestido se iluminó por unos instantes y las lentejuelas en la tela destellaron como pequeños focos que se prendían y apagaban. Ricardo no le quitaba la vista de encima, aún alucinado con la idea de estar ante un _auténtico_ _ángel_. Cuando los iris de Cas volvieron finalmente a la normalidad, le entregó el vestido a Dean—. Aquí tienes.

El cazador lo sostuvo en el aire para observarlo, se veía incluso mejor que antes y no pudo contener el impulso de olerlo. Ya no olía a humedad y a polvo como cuando lo encontraron; ahora emanaba un perfume floral, como a rosas o jazmín, Dean no sabría decir a qué flor precisamente. 

—¿De verdad, Dean? —dijo Sam con sarcasmo viendo cómo su hermano se aferraba a aquel horrendo disfraz. Dean se sonrojó, sintiéndose expuesto y juzgado; murmuró una disculpa y lanzó el traje sobre su cama simulando desinterés—. De acuerdo, estamos como al comienzo. No tenemos nada. ¿Ideas?

Dean y Ricardo se sentaron en la cama de Sam, paralela a la de Dean. Con cuidado de no sentarse sobre el vestido, Cas tomó asiento en la otra cama, quedando enfrentado a ellos.

—Deberíamos hablar con Ronald; él y Patrick eran pareja, y posiblemente pueda aportar algún dato útil —dijo Castiel. El cazador asintió en silencio, pensando que no estaba de más intentarlo. 

—Oh, no creo que eso sea posible —aseguró Ricardo—. Rona está ocupadísima con el show del domingo, no tiene tiempo para nada que no sea relacionado con eso. Ni siquiera querrá oírlos. Y Trixie me dijo que no menciona a Patsy, no quiere hablar del tema. Creo que si van por ese camino sólo conseguirán que los corra del concurso. 

Castiel suspiró con cansancio, clavó los codos en sus muslos y enterró el rostro en sus manos; se frotó los ojos por un momento y sostuvo su mentón en esa posición, mirando a Dean a los ojos. Dean había seguido cada uno de sus movimientos, prediciendo mentalmente cuál sería el siguiente. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de su amigo tragó con dificultad. 

Ric observó con curiosidad aquel intercambio silencioso de miradas.

—Debemos resolverlo cuanto antes. El certamen será en tres días —dijo Sam volviendo a su computadora—. El domingo será el aniversario de la muerte de Patsy y el teatro estará lleno de gente; debemos movernos rápido si queremos evitar una masacre. En ninguno de los casos anteriores habían habido muertes _antes_ del concurso, sólo la Reina coronada. La muerte de Madame Glam indica que Patrick está totalmente fuera de control. 

Dean asintió pensativamente y su mirada pasó de Castiel al vestido a su lado. Una sonrisa se fue dibujando lentamente en su rostro. Cas lo escudriñó entornando los ojos.

—¿Qué piensas, Dean? —dijo el ángel.

—Pienso que _el Show debe continuar_ —aseguró sonriendo con satisfacción, recogiendo el vestido. 

—¿Bromeas, verdad? —preguntó Sam, pero desde su sitio no podía ver la cara de su hermano—. ¿Bromea, verdad? —añadió mirando a Castiel.

—No lo creo, Sam. Esa no es su expresión de estar bromeando —respondió Cas apretando el entrecejo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —lo regañó Sam—. ¿Ponernos vestidos y salir al escenario a intentar encontrar al fantasma? —por su tono de voz era evidente que pensaba que se trataba de una ridiculez sin precedentes, pero Dean giró en su sitio para mirarlo y sonrió ampliamente, moviendo las cejas de modo juguetón—. ¡¿Te volviste loco?! No podemos hacer eso, no somos _drags_ , Dean. 

—No necesitan serlo —intervino Ric—. Sólo deben _parecerlo_. —Dean bajó la vista al vestido de cowgirl que aún tenía en las manos y murmuró “Amén, hermana”, a lo que Ricardo respondió con una risita y un ligero empujón de hombros—. Yo puedo enseñarles lo básico para montar su presentación. Puedo entrenarlos para que caminen decentemente y ayudarlos a maquillarse. 

—Podemos hacerlo estilo western, así podríamos tener las escopetas con sal por si Crazy Patsy se aparece —dijo Dean escondiendo su entusiasmo lo mejor que pudo. El cazador no podía verlo, pero escuchó a Sam bufar con fuerza. 

—De hecho, no es una mala idea —aseguró Castiel. Dean alzó la vista hacia su amigo y le dio una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento. Cas le sostuvo la mirada pero siguió hablando—. Estaríamos tras bambalinas mientras los demás concursen, lo suficientemente cerca para intervenir de ser necesario. 

—El momento crucial es la coronación —les recordó Sam apretando el puente de su nariz con frustración—. Podríamos estar perfectamente entre el público. 

—¿Entre el público? —dijo Ric burlonamente, revoleando los ojos—. ¿Con escopetas? ¿En un _teatro gay_ en Texas? ¿Estás demente? ¿Quieres _salvarnos_ o _provocar pánico_?

Sam volvió a resoplar con frustración y alzó las manos en señal de rendición. 

—De acuerdo, haremos lo que quieran. Sigo pensando que es una estupidez. 

—No cualquier estupidez —añadió Castiel sonriendo divertido—. _Una estupidez Winchester_.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron viendo por lo que a Ric le pareció una eternidad. El joven giró en su sitio para poder mirar Sam del otro lado del cuarto y señaló a Dean y a Cas con una mirada interrogativa. El Hombre de Letras se encogió de un hombro y suspiró negando en silencio, pensando _“Bienvenido a mi mundo”_. 

~*~

Al fin había comenzado a llover y la temperatura había descendido a un nivel soportable. 

Luego de lo sucedido con Madame Glam, y pasada la conmoción por la presencia de la policía, el teatro Pink Rose había quedado desierto. Aún era relativamente temprano, y las puertas seguían abiertas para los concursantes, pero evidentemente nadie estaba de ánimos para ensayar ese día. 

—Creo que tenemos el teatro para nosotras solas —dijo Ricardo mientras recorrían el pasillo hacia el camerino. Los cazadores y el ángel lo seguían de cerca, atentos a cualquier actividad paranormal que pudiera darse a su alrededor. 

—Al parecer el fantasma quedó agotado —comentó Castiel escudriñando la oscuridad del corredor con los ojos entrecerrados—. Le tomará un tiempo recargar la energía suficiente para atacar. 

—¡Mejor así! —dijo Ric abriendo la puerta número 13. Una vez adentro, se dirigió hacia un polvoriento baúl en una esquina y comenzó a revolver lo que fuera que había en su interior. 

Se volteó por un momento y miró fijamente los pies de cada uno de ellos, luego volvió a rebuscar.

—¿Qué est-? —pero antes de que Sam pudiera completar la pregunta, Ricardo sacó unas botas de media caña. 

—¡Dean-a! —dijo Ric sin apartar la vista del baúl, sacudiendo las botas en el aire. El cazador se apresuró a tomarlas. 

Eran blancas y, al igual que el sombrero, estaban bordadas con lentejuelas perladas. Tenían largos flecos de seda que hacían perfecto juego con el vestido. Dean las recorrió lentamente con la mirada y alzó las cejas al llegar a los tacones. No eran los típicos tacos de madera de las botas de cowboy que él usaba de vez en cuando. Oh, no. Eran unas púas doradas de unos quince centímetros, que en lugar de tacos más bien parecían cuchillas afiladas. 

Ric sacó otro par de botas. Estas eran rojas y tenían espuelas que sonaban como cascabeles al moverse; los tacones eran ligeramente más bajos que las anteriores, pero aún así doblaban el alto normal de cualquier bota que cualquiera de ellos hubiera usado jamás. Ricardo miró a Castiel y luego a Sam y le arrojó el par de zapatos a éste último. Sam los atajó como pudo y se los quedó mirando con el pánico comenzando a asomar en su rostro. 

Castiel observaba con curiosidad el brillo metálico de los tacos-espada de Dean cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su pecho. Saliendo de aquella especie de trance, miró a Ric y luego bajó la vista a sus pies. Sobre sus zapatos yacían dos botas negras. Se agachó para recogerlas y las inspeccionó con cuidado. Estas no tenían lentejuelas, pero estaban delicadamente adornadas con intrincados diseños de mostacillas azules, que seguramente serían apenas visibles a la distancia para el ojo humano, pero aportaban textura y brillo al cuero. En el borde superior, alguien había cosido con esmero unas largas plumas de vuelo color negro, dándoles un aspecto aerodinámico. 

—Parecen alas —le susurró Dean por lo bajo, pasando un dedo por las sedosas plumas. 

Castiel sonrió con suavidad, pensando que tenía razón. Movió ligeramente la mano para sentir él también el tacto de las plumas, y acabó rozando el dedo de Dean.

El cazador sintió un golpe de adrenalina instantáneamente y se apresuró a retirar la mano, evitando la mirada del ángel. Cas, por su lado, se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que Dean había dejado, sin mover un sólo músculo. 

—¡De acuerdo, mis amores! —dijo Ric poniéndose de pie—. ¡Todos al escenario! 

~*~ 

El teatro Pink Rose era uno de los más antiguos de Austin y, aunque reformado, aún contaba con gran parte de su estructura y mobiliario originales. El enorme telón del Escenario Patsy no era la excepción. Dean miró con la boca entreabierta los monumentales pliegues que alguien había teñido de rosa chicle, aún bordeados por pesados flecos y borlas; habían añadido a la tela apliques de pequeñas rosas holográficas para que éstas destellen con las luces de los reflectores, y el cazador habría jurado que hasta habían pintado con purpurina las sogas que lo sostenían. 

—Muy bien, queridas —dijo Ric golpeando las palmas, sacando a Dean de su estupor—. Lo primero que necesitan saber para _pasar por Drags_ es caminar en tacones. Así que ¡chop-chop! quítense esas atrocidades que llaman _zapatos_. 

Dean, que se había sacado su traje del FBI luego de rescatar a Ricardo, se miró los borcegos marrones que solía usar. Estaban sucios y gastados, con los cordones remendados a fuerza de nudos. Ciertamente parecían basura comparados con las relucientes botas blancas con dorado que sostenía. 

Mientras los hombres se descalzaban y se ponían los zapatos que les había dado, La Dalia Roja buscó en su teléfono la música que Rona le había dicho que se usaría en el show.

—El concurso cuenta con dos partes. Si leyeron las reglas ya lo deben saber… —dijo Ric mirándolos por turnos: Dean asentía en silencio intentando calzarse su segunda bota; Sam, que ya había terminado y se sostenía del hombro de Castiel para mantenerse en pie, lo miraba con desconcierto y algo de terror; el ángel, con sus botas negras ya puestas, observaba a Dean con las manos en los bolsillos, sin prestar atención a nada más—. Rona abrirá el show con un _lip sync,_ luego tenemos _“el desfile”_ y por último la presentación de talento. 

—¿Desfile? —preguntó Sam con incredulidad—. No hay pasarela. ¿Qué desfile?

—¡Bueno, daaa! —respondió Ric burlonamente—. Sé que no hay pasarela, pero aún así hay un pequeño desfile. Deberán subir al escenario cuando los nombren y caminar hacia el frente, luego volver atrás, y pararse en el sitio que se les designe. No es la gran cosa, pero no deben tropezar.

—Fantástico —dijo Sam revoleando los ojos sarcásticamente. Esto era una mierda. 

Dean finalmente se puso de pie y se bamboleó ligeramente hasta encontrar el punto de equilibrio sobre aquellas armas mortales que estaba usando como calzado. 

—¡Bien! —dijo Ric con una amplia sonrisa—. Antes de comenzar, quiero que se quiten algunas capas de ropa. —Los tres hombres lo miraron como si no comprendieran sus palabras—. ¿Estoy hablando en otro idioma, o qué? —”No” dijo seriamente Castiel—. Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué esperan? ¡Afuera esas camisas! —dijo golpeando nuevamente las manos—. Y todo eso que llevas puesto —añadió señalando a Castiel entero. 

Cas se miró a sí mismo y luego miró a Dean, quien ya estaba haciendo lo que Ric les había ordenado. El ángel frunció el ceño y comenzó a quitarse la gabardina. 

Mientras se desvestían Ric tomó un rollo de cinta de papel que había traído con él y comenzó a sacar una tira al tiempo que se dirigía hacia Dean. 

—Woo, woo —exclamó el cazador alzando las manos—. Te dije que sin “el truco”.

—No es para eso, tontito —dijo Ricardo risueño, tocando la punta de su nariz. “¿El truco? ¿qué truco?” preguntó Sam preocupado, pero ambos lo ignoraron—. Permíteme —dijo Ric rodeando a Dean con sus brazos. El cazador sonrió con algo de incomodidad pero lo dejó continuar. Cuando Ricardo comenzó a rodear su cintura con la cinta de papel, Dean lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Castiel. Su amigo estaba siguiendo los movimientos del joven con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca apretada en una línea, y Dean supuso que estaba intentando comprender lo que Ric estaba haciendo—. De acuerdo. Este es un ejercicio para que registren su cuerpo. De este modo será más sencillo que lleven sus manos a la cintura y que consigan caminar como las Reinas que pretenden parecer. 

Dean bajó la vista hacia su cintura y posó las manos en jarra sobre la cinta de papel que ajustaba su camiseta y allí las dejó. 

Ricardo se dirigió entonces hacia Castiel y procedió a repetir la operación. El ángel inclinó la cabeza observando con algo de desconfianza al joven mientras éste encintaba su camisa blanca. 

Ric cortó la cinta, frotó la cintura de Castiel para asegurarse de que se haya pegado correctamente; luego tomó las manos del ángel sin pedir permiso y las colocó sobre la línea de papel. En cuanto Ricardo lo soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia Sam, Cas alzó la vista en dirección a Dean. Era evidente que su amigo estaba disfrutando con todo aquello; Dean se veía divertido, y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, el cazador le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente. Cas respondió sonriendo levemente de costado. 

La voz de Sam los trajo a ambos de regreso a la realidad.

—Yo lo haré, dámela —exigió el Hombre de Letras extendiendo una mano para que le entregue la cinta de papel. Sam ladeó la cabeza reprendiéndose a sí mismo, había sonado más brusco de lo que esperaba. Ricardo lo miró de arriba abajo y alzando las cejas le entregó el rollo. 

—Aquí tienes, perra —dijo justo antes de darle la espalda y volver a pararse en el centro del escenario. Sam frunció los labios molesto, se colocó la cinta alrededor de la cintura y luego arrojó el rollo sobre la pila de ropa que habían formado—. Muy bien, antes de comenzar, deben precalentar —dijo Ric mirando a todos por turnos.

—Yo no necesito “precalentar” —dijo Cas haciendo las comillas en el aire y luego se cruzó de brazos. Dean contuvo una risa y Ric lo miró interrogativamente. “Así es” dijo Dean risueño.

—Lo harás de todos modos —ordenó Ricardo olvidando por un momento que estaba hablando con un _Ángel del Señor._ Castiel frunció el ceño y miró a Dean; éste alzó las cejas, apretando los labios como diciendo “él es el que manda”. Castiel suspiró exasperado, relajó el gesto y volvió su atención hacia Ricardo, colocando sus manos en jarra una vez más—. ¡Muy bien! —exclamó Ric encendiendo la música—. Hagan lo que yo. Giren los tobillos… —dijo alzando un pie en el aire y haciendo girar el tobillo. 

Sam y Dean lo imitaron torpemente, intentando mantenerse en pie. Castiel se mantuvo firme en su postura, sin mover un sólo músculo, y los hermanos acabaron usándolo para sostenerse de sus hombros. 

Cuando terminaron con los tobillos, Ricardo juntó las piernas, se tomó de las rodillas y comenzó a rotarlas de un lado al otro. Sam sopló una risa al verlo y Ric le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Sam se aclaró la garganta sonriendo.

—Necesitarás más que eso para conseguir que Dean haga esto —dijo mientras se ponía en posición—. Sus rodillas tienen una orden de restricción; no pueden acercarse a menos de medio metro la una a la otra —concluyó risueño. Ricardo rió al comprender que Sam no se burlaba de él sino de su hermano y miró a Dean con una sonrisa.

—Sólo mírame, perra —dijo Dean juntando las rodillas todo lo que sus piernas curvadas le permitían, haciendo el movimiento que Ric les indicaba.

—Imbécil —respondió Sam automáticamente. 

Castiel observaba el intercambio entre los hermanos, deteniéndose considerablemente más tiempo en Dean que en Sam. 

Ric les ordenó menear las caderas como si estuvieran usando un hula-hula. Mientras ambos hombres comenzaron a tambalearse sobre sus tacones, La Dalia Roja prestó especial atención a la actitud del ángel, quien observaba como hipnotizado el modo en que Dean se movía. 

Cas no podía evitar concentrarse en Dean. Desde que habían comenzado con todo aquello, la energía de su amigo había comenzado a vibrar de un modo diferente. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Dean disfrutar tanto de algo. Ese gozo simple y puro, como el de los niños al jugar, estaba provocando un efecto magnético en él. Aún estaba mirándolo totalmente inmerso en la sensación cuando notó que Ricardo lo observaba. Castiel le mantuvo la mirada por un momento, tragó con fuerza y bajó la vista, aún con sus manos en jarra. 

—¡Suficiente! —anunció Ricardo—. Ahora, ¡a caminar! —dijo comenzando a contonearse hacia el frente del escenario, pasando justo entre Castiel y Dean—. Talón, planta, punta. Talón, planta, punta.

Sam y Dean se quedaron en su sitio observándolo, ya agotados por el sólo hecho de estar de pie sobre esos tacones. Ni hablar del precalentamiento. 

Ricardo caminó en línea recta hasta el frente, dando pasos cortos, con una mano en la cintura y el otro brazo balanceándose con gracia. Cuando llegó al límite del escenario, dio un giro y caminó de regreso. 

—Ahora ustedes —ordenó. Sam y Dean se miraron resoplando pero no se movieron de su sitio. 

Castiel torció la cabeza tronando su cuello sonoramente y, para sorpresa de todos, fue él quien desfiló a continuación. Sin errar un solo movimiento, pisando con la firmeza y seguridad de quien lleva años de pasarela, Cas imitó a la perfección el bamboleo de La Dalia Roja. Cuando llegó al frente, dio un giro perfecto y alzó una ceja, lanzando una mirada fugaz en dirección a Dean, e inmediatamente clavó la vista en Ricardo, quien lo observaba con fascinación, y comenzó a caminar de regreso. 

—¡Asombroso! —exclamó Dean riendo.

—¡Así se hace, _mamona_ ! —gritó Ricardo aplaudiendo, pero el ángel lo interrogó con la mirada. “Es un _halago_ , Cas” aclaró Dean al notar su desconcierto—. Es el turno de _Samanta_ —dijo Ric dándole a Sam un empujoncito por el hombro.

—¡No! De ningún modo voy a hacerlo luego de _eso_ —dijo Sam con terquedad. Aún no había acabado de cruzarse de brazos cuando sintió que Ricardo lo empujaba, ahora por ambos hombros. 

—¡A caminar, mi ciela! 

Sam trastabilló los primeros pasos debido al empujón, volteó la cabeza para mirar por un momento a Ricardo con cara de asesino y volvió su vista al frente para intentar hacer lo que le exigían. Repitió entre dientes el mantra “talón, planta, punta”, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Podía oír a su hermano silbando a sus espaldas y gritando “¡Así se hace, Sammy!”. Sam consiguió llegar con éxito hasta el frente, resopló molesto, volteo como pudo y caminó rápidamente el tramo del escenario hasta regresar a su sitio. Sólo había estado una vez a punto de caer y lo consideró todo un logro. 

—Muéstranos lo que tienes, Dean-a —dijo Ric tocando la espalda de Dean. 

El cazador sacudió los hombros algo nervioso y tronó su cuello del mismo modo en que había hecho Castiel. Soltó el aire con fuerza y comenzó a caminar.

La altura de las botas forzaba su postura y rápidamente notó que sus piernas se curvaban mucho menos sobre aquellos tacones. Podía escuchar por sobre la música a Ric gritando para alentarlo. Dio los primeros pasos con firmeza y gracia, pero a medida que se iba acercando al borde del escenario, comenzó a sentir que uno de los tacos metálicos cedía bajo su peso con cada paso, como si estuviera flojo. 

Al principio pensó que sólo era su pánico a las alturas jugándole una mala pasada, pero cuando sólo le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para dar el giro, sintió como si alguien lo empujara y perdió el equilibrio. 

—¡Mierda! —Escuchó gritar a Ricardo y a Sam al mismo tiempo.

No alcanzó a caer completamente. Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Castiel ya estaba sosteniéndolo por debajo de los brazos. 

Ric y Sam se miraron y, en un pacto silencioso, acordaron mantenerse en su sitio. 

—¿Te encuentras bien, Dean? —Cas sonaba preocupado y su voz se había vuelto más grave de lo habitual. Dean tragó con fuerza y volvió a pisar con firmeza. Castiel soltó con cautela su abrazo y mantuvo una mano en el aire, cerca de su hombro por si tenía que sostenerlo nuevamente.

—Sí, yo… —Dean pisó varias veces con el taco flojo. Ya no se movía.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el ángel observándolo con curiosidad.

—El tacón estaba flojo —dijo no muy convencido—. Por un momento creí sentir… —pero Dean no terminó la oración. No iba a decir que creyó sentir a Patsy empujándolo del escenario; si decía aquello Cas tal vez querría quemar sus botas, después de todo era muy probable que esas fueran las mismas botas que ella usaba el día de su muerte, y había comenzado a sentirse extraño en el sitio donde se suponía que Crazy Patsy tropezó. Dean volvió a pisar con fuerza. El tacón seguía firme. Dean estaba casi seguro de que eso había sido sólo un eco de muerte, nada más que energía residual que se había activado por la conjunción del lugar y los zapatos. Quemarlas no lo iba a eliminar y no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de decirlo y quedarse sin sus botas. Sólo debía recordar girar en cuanto comenzara a sentir el taco flojo. 

—¿Estás bien, Dean? —preguntó Sam desde donde estaba. 

—Sí —respondió Dean forzando una sonrisa—. Creo que sentí algo de vértigo llegando al borde —dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar de regreso, ya no desfilando, pero con total naturalidad, como si llevara sus zapatos de siempre. El peso de su cuerpo se distribuía diferente debido a los tacones de quince centímetros, obligándolo a contonear la cadera inconscientemente. 

—¡Eso es, hermana! ¡Bien hecho! —le gritó Ricardo de pronto. Dean alzó la vista en su dirección sin comprender, y sólo entonces notó lo que estaba haciendo. 

Dean sonrió con satisfacción y terminó el resto del recorrido llevando una de sus manos a la cintura como se suponía que debía hacer. 


	6. Vestidas para cazar

Ensayaron el resto de la tarde. Ric iba llamándolos de a uno, en el orden en que se habían inscripto, y una vez que los tres estaban en el escenario, desfilaban en grupo. 

Cuando Ric llamó a Dean por primera vez con su “ _nombre drag”,_ el cazador pensó que se había condenado a sí mismo al llamarse “ _Slue-Foot Sue”*_ , pero para su sorpresa, el incidente del zapato no volvió a repetirse. 

Luego de varias horas de práctica, todos eran capaces de caminar recto sin tropezar ni chocarse entre ellos. 

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Sam estaba a punto de arrojar la toalla cuando Rona apareció anunciando que ya era hora de cerrar. 

~*~

Lejos de disminuir, el entusiasmo de Dean por su presentación del domingo había ido en aumento a lo largo del día. 

Luego de ordenar la única opción vegetariana del menú, Sam decidió refugiarse por un rato en el baño del restaurante mientras esperaban su comida; Dean y Ric habían comenzado a buscar cuál sería la música indicada para la demostración de talento, y el Hombre de Letras ya estaba hasta la coronilla con todo el asunto.

—¡Aguarda! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —exclamó de pronto Dean. Cerró la búsqueda de canciones vaqueras que había hecho en su teléfono y abrió una de sus listas de reproducción. Recorrió los títulos rápidamente hasta dar con el que quería y tocó la pantalla sonriendo satisfecho—. Aquí está. Es perfecta.

La música country tocada con instrumentos de rock comenzó a sonar alegremente y Cas miró sobre su hombro para poder leer.

—¿Led Zeppelin? —dijo el ángel frunciendo el ceño.

— _Hot Dog_ de Led Zeppelin —aclaró Dean alzando un dedo al aire.

—Es una canción de amor… —comentó Cas escuchando la letra con atención. 

—¡Eso no importa! —dijo Ric—. Tiene ritmo, es divertida, y va bien con el tema de las vaqueritas. —“Estupendo” dijo Dean dejando a un lado su teléfono —. Ahora sólo necesitan una coreografía. ¿Tienes algo en mente, Dean-a?

—Ya que preguntas… —dijo Dean acomodándose el cuello de su camisa con aires de suficiencia—. Escucha esto: Sammy y yo podemos ser _La Ley_ , tengo unas estrellas de sheriff en la cajuela de Baby que podríamos usar… — “¿Baby?” repitió Ric por lo bajo; inmediatamente Cas respondió “es su automóvil” susurrando para no interrumpir a Dean—… Entramos con las escopetas, mirando alrededor, y Cas podría ser el Bandido. ¿Eh, qué dices?

— _La Bandida_ —lo corrigió Ric divertido—. Me gusta, podemos armar un pequeño baile que se vea como una lucha. 

—¿Todavía con eso, Dean? —protestó Sam tomando asiento en su lugar—. ¿No creen que tenemos asuntos más importantes de qué ocuparnos? 

—¿¿Más importantes que el SHOW?? —exclamó Ricardo llevándose una mano al pecho, falsamente horrorizado por el comentario. Algunas personas de las otras mesas se removieron incómodas al escucharlo y los miraron con desprecio. Al notarlo, Dean se giró en su asiento para poder observarlos amenazadoramente, pero Ric le hizo un gesto despreocupado—. Ignoralos, no valen la pena, mi ciela. 

Dean no parecía del todo convencido con dejarlo así, pero afortunadamente para aquellos imbéciles entrometidos, la mesera apareció con sus órdenes, y toda su atención pasó a la hamburguesa con queso y tocino que tenía delante. 

—Hablo en serio, chicos —dijo Sam mientras comenzaba a condimentar su ensalada—. Todavía tenemos que lidiar con el fantasma y no tenemos nada. 

—El plan es seguir con el show —dijo Dean con la boca llena—. Tú lo dijiste, el momento clave es la coronación —añadió despreocupadamente y comenzó a masticar unas cuantas papas fritas a pesar de no haber tragado aún.

—Sam tiene razón, Dean —aseguró Cas con firmeza—. Esperamos a que aparezca, ¿y luego qué? ¿Cómo planeas acabar con el fantasma? —Dean se encogió de hombros y murmuró “ya se nos ocurrirá algo”. 

—¿Y tú no puedes acabar con Patsy con tu… _angelidad_? —propuso Ric señalando a Castiel con un movimiento circular de muñeca que lo abarcaba por completo. Dean se atragantó intentando reír y tragar al mismo tiempo. Tosió un poco y luego le dio un codazo en el brazo a Cas.

—Eso, ¿por qué no usas _tu angelidad_ para destruirla? —dijo Dean risueño y le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

—No estoy segura de si te burlas de mí o de él —dijo Ric parpadeando lentamente, mostrándose más ofendido de lo que realmente estaba.

—De ambos —dijo Castiel con un suspiro exasperado, provocando una nueva oleada de carcajadas, a las que se unió brevemente Sam, para luego aclararse la garganta y seguir comiendo en silencio. Castiel alzó la vista al cielo raso esperando, no tan pacientemente, a que Dean terminara de reír—. Pienso que podría forzarla a elevarse… usando _mi gracia_ … no… em… “angelidad” —aclaró por último, renovando las risas de sus amigos. 

—Okay, okay, ¡asunto resuelto entonces! —dijo Ric comenzando a comer—. ¿Podemos seguir planeando lo que _realmente importa_?

~*~

Dean había creído que luego del día que habían tenido caería rendido en cuanto tocara la cama, pero lo cierto era que llevaba casi dos horas intentando dormir y no lo conseguía. 

Sam estaba roncando con fuerza. 

Dean se removió en su sitio tratando de decidir si levantarse o seguir como estaba, de cara a la pared para no tener que ver a Castiel sentado allí, del otro lado del cuarto. Era extraño dormir con testigo. No podía verlo, pero juraría que podía sentir la mirada de Cas justo en su nuca. Cambió de posición y sintió los resortes del colchón clavarse en sus costillas. Le dolía todo. Suspiró con fuerza y giró sobre su espalda protestando. 

—¿Te encuentras bien, Dean? —La voz de Cas llegó a sus oídos como un susurro ronco en la oscuridad. 

—Ssí, yo… —siseó Dean con suavidad—… me duelen las piernas. 

Antes de terminar la oración, captó el movimiento del borde de la cama cediendo bajo el peso de Castiel. Dean se incorporó ligeramente apoyándose en sus codos para poder mirarlo. La tenue luz de los carteles luminosos que se colaba por la ventana lo iluminaba de lado, dejando su figura en contraluz. 

—Permíteme —dijo Cas quedamente, alzando una mano en su dirección sin esperar respuesta. 

Dean sintió el ligero y cálido toque de su amigo en su barbilla y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Era casi una caricia. Pronto pudo sentir la gracia fluyendo hacia él, y tan rápido como había comenzado, se acabó. Castiel había dejado de tocarlo y el dolor en sus piernas había desaparecido. Dean tragó con dificultad y abrió los ojos. 

—Gracias, Cas. 

—No es nada… —Cas giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, y Dean ahora podía ver su perfil, bañado por las luces parpadeantes de la acera. El cazador se encontró a sí mismo recorriendo sus rasgos con la mirada. Tal vez se trataba de ese viejo “que tal si…” que surgía en su mente cada vez que quedaban a solas por un buen rato, o quizá sólo se había relajado lo suficiente como para que su cerebro comience a desconectarse, pero Dean no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Se veía hermoso—… ¿Necesitas que te ayude a dormir?

La voz de Cas lo sacó de su estupor y se dio cuenta de que se lo había quedado mirando por demasiado tiempo. 

—Naa, estoy bien —dijo Dean, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al notar que era verdad. Recordó lo bien que lo había pasado esa tarde y una sonrisa adormilada se dibujó en su rostro—. Gracias por apoyarme hoy.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Cas buscando su mirada, con su cabeza inclinándose ligeramente sobre su hombro.

—Al plan —dijo Dean comprobando que su hermano seguía dormido—. _A-al show_ —añadió con un hilo de voz. Castiel asintió suavemente y murmuró “Por supuesto, Dean”—. Sé que es innecesario. Y ridículo… —Castiel sopló una risa y asintió nuevamente, pero su mirada era cálida y lo alentaba a continuar hablando—. Sé que me sentiré ridículo arriba del escenario.

—Lo harás bien, Dean.

—No lo creo. Será un desastre —rió Dean. Comenzaba a ruborizarse, pero confiaba en que la falta de luz esté de su lado—. Sam no lo entiende… —Dean hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio nervioso—… Yo... em… quiero hacerlo… —confesó finalmente. Su voz era apenas audible, pero sabía que Cas podía escucharlo—. Así que… gracias, Cas.

Castiel estaba sonriéndole con afecto y Dean pensó que ese _era el momento_ . Si realmente existía _un momento indicado_ para sincerarse con él; para decir en voz alta lo que sentía; para intentar una movida, _ese_ era _El Momento_. Suspiró con fuerza, tragó con dificultad y lo dejó pasar. 

—Intenta descansar, Dean —dijo Cas dándole un ligero apretón en la rodilla—. Mañana será un largo día. —Castiel se puso de pie lentamente y regresó a la silla junto a la ventana. 

A Dean le tomó una hora más tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para conciliar el sueño.

~*~

Para la mañana del sábado la lluvia del día anterior se había convertido en un pequeño diluvio. 

Todas las concursantes, que no habían ni asomado la cabeza en días previos, habían aparecido de pronto exigiendo ocupar el escenario. Incluso los pasillos de los camerinos estaban atestados y múltiples conversaciones llegaban desde las paredes como radios encendidas. Al ver la cantidad de personas que pretendían ensayar a último momento, Ric comprendió que sería imposible para sus nuevos amigos hacerlo allí. 

Ric recogió zapatos, vestidos y pelucas y regresó al motel. 

—Tendremos que preparar la coreografía aquí —anunció Ric entrando como un bólido ni bien Cas abrió la puerta—. El teatro está lleno, pero no en el buen sentido. —Miró a su alrededor, ambas camas estaban revueltas y vacías—. ¿Y _las hermanitas_?

—Dean está en la ducha, Sam fue por café —dijo Cas volviendo a tomar asiento. 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Mientras practican seguiré trabajando en sus trajes —dijo Ric colgando los vestidos del respaldo de la silla vacía; luego extendió las sábanas de la cama de Sam y tomó asiento, acomodando allí el resto de las cosas—. Tienen que elegir las pelucas. Dean-a quiere que lleven sombreros, así que traje las menos abultadas que encontré. No hay mucha variedad, pero tendrán que servir. Ven aquí, cielo —concluyó palmeando el espacio libre a su lado. Castiel hizo lo que le pedía sin protestar.

En el momento en que el ángel se sentó a su lado, Ricardo comenzó a probarle las pelucas. Cas seguía sus movimientos con atención, observando cómo él acomodaba los rizos de una larga melena castaña.

—Y dime… —dijo Ric luego de un minuto de silencio—. Ustedes los ángeles… ¿son algo así como _sacerdotes_? ¿O… pueden, tú sabes... _tener_ _s-e-x-o_? —completó la pregunta deletreando la palabra casi sin sonido, apantallando su boca como si contara un secreto. 

—Sacerdotes no, pero el sexo no está dentro de mis prioridades —respondió Castiel tranquilamente, más interesado en el modo en que los rulos rebotaban al estirarlos y soltarlos que en la conversación. 

—¿Y qué hay del _Rrromance_? —insistió usando su mejor voz de telenovela. Cas frunció el ceño lentamente y buscó su mirada por un momento; Ricardo notó que había algo de ansiedad en sus ojos, y sonrió con picardía. Cas apretó los labios ligeramente, aún estaba intentando decidir si debería responder a esa pregunta, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Dean regresó a la habitación.

—¡Genial! —exclamó el cazador aproximándose a ellos para poder mirar a Castiel de frente—. ¡Luces bien! —dijo tironeando de uno de los bucles—. Pruébale esa, la más oscura. 

Ric dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a Castiel, e hizo lo que Dean le pedía. 

—Tienes ojo para esto, Dean-a —dijo Ric risueño al ver lo bien que le sentaba esa nueva peluca. Dean se encogió de un hombro restándole importancia. Observó a Castiel por un momento y acomodó parte del cabello detrás de una de sus orejas. Era una melena larga y negra, con ondas grandes y marcadas, teatral, pero elegante—. ¡Quita esa mano! —exclamó Ric dándole un golpecito con un peine—. Deja trabajar a los profesionales. 

Dean retiró la mano rápidamente, y se quedó observando cómo Ric peinaba la peluca con destreza. Luego de un momento, volvió su atención hacia el montón de cabello sobre la cama y vio que, entre los castaños y negros, resaltaban mechas color zanahoria. Se estiró interponiéndose entre Cas y Ric y recogió la peluca pelirroja. 

—¡Esta es mía! —anunció con entusiasmo y la llevó consigo al baño para poder verse al espejo. 

—¿Siempre se comporta como un niño? —preguntó risueño Ricardo mientras le quitaba la peluca a Castiel y la separaba del resto. 

—Sólo cuando está feliz —respondió Cas en voz baja, sonriendo con suavidad. Ricardo se lo quedó mirando inquisitivamente pero guardó silencio. 

—Ey, Cas, mira esto —dijo Dean saliendo del baño con la peluca puesta. Colocó sus manos bajo su barbilla y pestañeó repetidas veces sonriendo con aire soñador—. ¿No soy adorable? —dijo divertido y Castiel rió con él. 

Aún estaban riendo cuando escucharon el sonido de la cerradura. En menos de un parpadeo, Dean se había quitado la peluca y la había arrojado hacia Ric, dándole justo en el rostro. 

Para cuando Sam acabó de abrir la puerta, Dean ya estaba sentado en la silla con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. 

—¡Oh, Ric! Hola, creí que nos veríamos en el teatro… —dijo Sam dejando la bandeja con los vasos de café junto a Dean. 

—Hubo un cambio de planes —dijo Ric comenzando a peinar la peluca pelirroja. 

~*~

Luego de desayunar, y de que entre todos decidieran cuál sería la mejor peluca para Sam, comenzaron a practicar “la coreografía”. Ric los observaba y comentaba desde la cama, mientras cosía a mano los últimos retoques de los vestidos. 

La idea era sencilla y parecía salida de una película muda de los años ‘20s. Ambos hermanos entraban al escenario con las escopetas en mano, mirando a la distancia con una mano en la frente. Se dividían cada uno hacia un lado “del escenario” y buscaban entre “el público”, luego Cas entraba en escena y era Dean quien lo encontraba. 

Luego de practicar la entrada por cuarta vez y chocarse cada una de las veces contra el pie de la cama, Sam desistió y se sentó junto a Ric. 

—Esto es inútil —protestó quitándose una de las botas y comenzando a masajear su pie—. Con suerte el fantasma atacará durante nuestra presentación y no tendremos que hacerla. Yo me rindo. 

—Es duro ser drag queen —dijo Ric sin alzar la vista de su trabajo. 

—Preferiría matar vampiros con un cuchillo de cocina —aseguró Sam—. Practiquen la pelea, de todos modos yo estaré en la otra punta del escenario. 

Aunque Dean insistió para que continúe, no consiguió que su hermano vuelva a ponerse en pie. Dean refunfuñó por lo bajo molesto por su falta de compromiso, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le decía y continuar sin él. 

—Okay, veamos… —dijo Dean intentando imaginar el escenario.

—De verdad, Dean —siguió quejándose Sam—. No entiendo cómo estás de pie. ¿No te duelen las piernas? 

—Nop —dijo Dean mirando sus botas para evitar tener que verlo a la cara—. Cas me curó, estoy como nuevo. 

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Sam molesto por no haber sido curado él también.

—Anoche —dijo Castiel al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia Sam—. Lo siento, dormías. 

Cas posó dos dedos sobre la frente de Sam y sus ojos brillaron por un instante. Ricardo observó aquello con fascinación y en cuanto Castiel comenzó a alejarse lo llamó.

—¡Aguarda! ¿Crees que podrías curarme a mí también? —dijo con una sonrisa suplicante—. Creo que me estoy engripando, no quisiera estar enfermo mañana... —Castiel le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y lo curó del mismo modo, tocando su frente—. ¿Y eso sirve también para el acné? Porque… 

—¡Ey! ¡No abuses del ángel! —lo reprendió Dean con un dedo acusador, sin permitirle terminar de hablar. Ric alzó las manos en señal de rendición y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. 

A pesar de que ya no tenía ningún dolor, Sam no movió un sólo músculo para volver a practicar, por el contrario, se reclinó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, imaginando que estaba en cualquier otro sitio. 

Dean le indicó a Cas que se pusiera a sus espaldas. Se suponía que La Bandida entraría a hurtadillas y lo sorprendería por detrás. 

—Bien, ahora sostenme como si quisieras inmovilizarme —le indicó el cazador. Cas murmuró “de acuerdo” y sostuvo a Dean por detrás rodeando su espalda con ambos brazos, con las manos enganchadas contra el pecho de su amigo, del mismo modo que lo había detenido años atrás, cuando Dean estaba contaminado por La Marca de Caín—. Okay. ¡Okay, tigre! ¡Más despacio! —protestó al notar que estaba realmente inmovilizado. Castiel lo liberó de inmediato y aguardó solemnemente nuevas instrucciones—. Recuerda que estamos _actuando,_ tiene que verse como si forcejeáramos, pero sin hacer fuerza real, o me romperás una costilla.

Dean le indicó entonces que desde donde estaba fingiera querer quitarle la escopeta, y él trataría de evitarlo. Cas lo rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos, pero esta vez sus manos fueron a parar sobre las de Dean. Castiel tiró suavemente hacia arriba levantando el arma con facilidad. Dean, esperando resistencia, empujó con fuerza hacia abajo consiguiendo que Cas de un paso al frente. El torso de su amigo estaba ahora prácticamente pegado a su espalda y podía sentir su aliento en la parte trasera de su cuello. Cada movimiento que hacía provocaba un nuevo rose. Cas estaba realmente muy cerca y Dean sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina. Respiró con fuerza e intentó concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo. 

Ric alzó la vista hacia ellos y tocó ligeramente el hombro de Sam para llamarlo. El Hombre de Letras abrió un ojo y movió la cabeza interrogativamente. Ric le respondió con un gesto silencioso, consiguiendo que se voltee hacia ellos. Ninguno de los dos había notado que los estaban observando. Dean estaba ruborizado y miraba sus manos con el ceño fruncido; Cas por su lado no apartaba la vista de la boca de Dean. Ambos se movían forcejeando en cámara lenta, parecía más una danza lenta que una lucha.

—Em... chicos, seguimos aquí —dijo Sam en tono burlón.

—¡Escucha la música, Dean-a! ¡Muevan esas caderas! Recuerden bailar —dijo Ric divertido. La Dalia Roja levantó una mano hacia Sam y chocaron los cinco.

Dean lanzó una mirada furtiva en su dirección, pero, a pesar de sus deseos de asesinarlos, intentó mover los hombros al ritmo de la música, y todo lo que consiguió fue que Castiel se pegara aún más a su espalda. 

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, aguarden —dijo Ric dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo. Hizo que Dean le entregara la escopeta y ocupó su lugar—. Prueben esto. Mira Dean-a. ¡Arriba! —dijo alzando el arma que él y Castiel estaban sosteniendo—. ¡Abajo! —indicó bajandola al tiempo que movía las caderas—. Ahora yo a un lado y tú hacia el otro —dijo girando de modo que al voltear Cas sus miradas se encontraron en el centro—. Y hacia el otro lado. ¿Lo tienes, Dean? —Dean asintió en silencio y suspiró con frustración—. Arriba el ánimo, tú puedes, hermoso —lo alentó palmeando su trasero al pasar a su lado en su camino de regreso a la cama.

Después de practicar todo el día, para el atardecer habían conseguido una coreografía poco pretenciosa y aproximadamente decente. 

~*~

  
  


—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Dean? —preguntó Sam por enésima vez justo antes de que Castiel tocara sus frentes—. Podemos atrapar a Patsy sin hacer la presentación. ¿Sabes que está la opción de quedarnos tras bambalinas, verdad? 

—¿Qué sucede, tienes miedo de ponerte un vestido, Samanta? —lo desafió Dean cruzándose de brazos. Sam frunció los labios molesto pero no respondió—. Continúa, Cas. —Ambos hermanos apretaron los párpados con fuerza como si esperaran que les doliera; justo antes de que Castiel los tocara, Dean abrió un ojo—. Sólo… no nos dejes calvos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, Dean —dijo Castiel con tranquilidad. 

Dean sintió los dedos de Cas en el centro de su frente, luego hubo un destello y nada más.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Dean aflojando la postura. Cas se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento. Dean apoyó un pie en la silla vacía y levantó su pantalón hasta la rodilla. Los gruesos vellos que solían poblar sus pantorrillas habían desaparecido por completo—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Como trasero de bebé! —rió acariciando su pierna—. ¿Luego puedes volver a dejarlas como estaban, verdad?

Castiel suspiró con fuerza y, con el codo apoyado en la mesa, masajeó su sien irritado. 

—Es sólo vello, Dean. Crecerá. 

—Claro, claro —respondió Dean rascándose una mejilla, sabiendo que había preguntado algo estúpido. Al hacerlo, notó que también su barba de dos días había desaparecido. Alzó la vista hacia Castiel y sólo entonces reparó en que su eterna sombra de media tarde ya no estaba allí. Nunca había visto a Cas tan rasurado. 

Se lo quedó observando por varios segundos hasta que un chasquido metálico atrajo su atención. Sam estaba terminando de cargar las escopetas con cartuchos de sal. 

—Deberíamos ponernos en movimiento —dijo Sam colgándose el bolso al hombro—. Ten ésto —añadió entregándole a Castiel una barra metálica de unos diez centímetros—. Es hierro, por si acaso. Como tú no tendrás armas, pensé que podrías esconderla en el traje. —El ángel la tomó en silencio y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. 

—¡Demonios! —protestó Dean al ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera, sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas para el show—. Andando, se nos hace tarde. Y aún nos falta _el hechizo_.

—¿Hechizo? ¿Qué _hechizo_? —preguntó Sam comenzando a correr detrás de su hermano.

— _La transformación_ —dijo alzando las cejas juguetonamente, pero Sam lo miró confundido—. El maquillaje, idiota. ¡Vamos! 

~*~

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —dijo Ric al abrirles la puerta del camerino. Dean traía la caja violeta de maquillajes que había sido de Madame Glam.

—Creeme, no quieres saberlo —aseguró Sam. 

—¿Eso es sangre? —preguntó Ric con un nudo en la garganta mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. “Es posible” dijo Dean despreocupadamente, dejando la caja sobre su tocador. Ricardo se persignó tres veces antes de recoger las batas que había separado para ellos—. Aquí tienen. Desvístanse y usen esto. Perdón por… es lo que encontré —se disculpó señalando una de las batas; era rosada y tenía piel sintética del mismo color en los contornos y en los bordes de las mangas. Sam se apresuró a elegir una negra y le arrojó a Dean las otras dos. 

Sin decir una palabra, Dean le entregó a Cas la otra bata de hombre, una de seda azul oscuro y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

En cuanto estuvieron listos, Ric les entregó unas redes para el cabello y acomodó un banco junto al suyo en su tocador.

—Sé que dije que nadie toca mi maquillaje, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que haré una excepción contigo, guapo —dijo Ric empujando a Sam para que se siente en el taburete—. Haremos equipos para ganar tiempo —añadió mirando ahora a Dean—. Yo maquillo a Samanta, y tú al ángel. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? 

—Sí, yo… em… vi algunos tutoriales —dijo el cazador con timidez.

—¡¿Algunos?! ¡Ppff! —protestó Sam dando a entender que habían sido unos cuantos más que sólo “algunos”.

—¡Excelente! Si necesitas ayuda, sólo dímelo —dijo Ric comenzando a preparar sus cosas. 

Dean repasó uno de los videos que había seleccionado y comenzó a aplicar la base y el corrector. El cazador se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad y comenzó a marcar las sombras a lo largo de la nariz de su amigo. La cercanía de Cas y su mirada, que seguía sus movimientos con atención, estaban poniéndolo nervioso. Se alejó un poco para poder observar el total de su rostro y Ric se acercó para supervisar su avance. 

—¡Vas muy bien! —lo alentó con un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Tú crees? 

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Ricardo con sinceridad—. Deberías haber visto mi primer maquillaje. Parecía que mi hermanita me había pintado con sus crayones —rió regresando a su sitio frente a Sam. 

Gracias a Madame Glam, Dean contaba con todo lo necesario para poder seguir los pasos del tutorial. Aplicó rubor resaltando sus mejillas y pómulos, y hasta se tomó ciertas libertades modificando algunos detalles del video que no le gustaban. Cuando llegó el momento de elegir la sombra de los párpados, optó por un azul que se acercaba mucho al tono de los ojos de Cas. Añadió agua marina consiguiendo un degradé que se fundía en un blanco perlado llegando a sus cejas. 

Cuando acabó con las sombras, sopló suavemente para quitar el excedente de polvo y Cas hizo una diminuta sonrisa al sentir el aire en su rostro. Ese pequeño gesto de su amigo hizo que sus pulsaciones se dispararan. Tomó el delineador pero sus manos estaban temblando y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Ric.

—No tengo tanto pulso —se disculpó risueño. 

Le dejó los detalles más delicados como las cejas, la línea de los ojos y el pegado de las pestañas para Ricardo. Cuando éste terminó, ya más calmado, Dean continuó con la boca.

—¿Qué te parece éste? —le preguntó a Castiel señalando un rojo intenso, ligeramente rosado—. Se supone que es color _cereza_. 

—El que tú quieras, Dean —dijo Cas mirando el color que le señalaba—. Creí que el labial no era importante para tí.

—Bueno, Cas, hay excepciones —dijo Dean risueño y comenzó a delinear su boca con un delgado pincel. 

Desde su sitio Sam y Ric alzaron las cejas al mismo tiempo y compartieron una mirada cómplice. Ric le preguntó con gestos si ellos estaban juntos y Sam negó en silencio. 

—Dean no es gay —dijo Sam casi sin voz—. Y Cas… bueno, Cas es Cas. — Ric lo miró con escepticismo pero siguió trabajando.

—No lo sé, Samanta —dijo La Dalia Roja en un susurro casi inaudible—. Hace días que mi _gaydar_ está sonando. —Sam intentó reír como respuesta y se ganó un golpe correctivo en la cabeza con la brocha—. ¡Ssshh!

Luego de terminar de aplicar el color, Dean le indicó que apretara los labios para que la pintura se asiente. Al hacerlo, cuando despegó sus labios, la punta de la lengua de Cas asomó levemente como un reflejo involuntario. 

—¿Sabe a cereza? —preguntó Dean sonriendo de costado. 

Estaba hablando en voz baja, pero el camerino era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que pudieran escucharlo desde el otro tocador. No es que Sam y Ric estuvieran guardando silencio para no perderse detalle, claro que no. 

—A mí me sabe a moléculas —dijo Castiel manteniéndole la mirada con firmeza—. Deberías probarlo tú. 

Dean confundido parpadeó varias veces intentando descifrar si Cas acababa de decir aquello o sólo lo había imaginado. Una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Castiel y Dean supo que sí lo había dicho. Sobreponiéndose al calor que comenzaba a subir por su cuello, y al hecho de sentir que sus pulsaciones eran ahora _audibles,_ Dean alzó una mano y con cuidado de no arruinar el maquillaje, rozó la boca de Cas con un dedo, consiguiendo una suave mancha color rojo. Castiel siguió con la mirada su recorrido desde su boca a la de Dean y lo observó sin pestañear mientras se chupaba el dedo. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por varios segundos y finalmente fue Dean quien rompió el contacto visual, girando hacia la caja para buscar el brillo labial.

—Síp —dijo disimulando los nervios—. Creo que sí.

Del otro lado del camerino, Sam y Ric no se habían perdido ni un solo movimiento. 

—Te lo dije, hermana. ¡Ding, ding, ding! —dijo Ric en voz baja imitando el sonido de su _gaydar_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“Slue-Foot Sue”: significa algo así como “Sue Pie-Torcido”.


	7. El Rosa tiñe mi mundo

_“El rosa tiñe mi mundo_

_Me mantiene a salvo de mis problemas y dolor…”_

El show había comenzado. Ronald se veía increíble con su vestido rosa pálido y su peluca magenta, haciendo lip synk de _Rose tint my world_ , de Rocky Horror Picture Show. Dean lo observaba tras bambalinas. Su presencia en el escenario era monumental; se movía con soltura y el amor por lo que hacía podía sentirse en cada paso que daba. 

_“Me siento liberada_

_Los malos tiempos han pasado_

_Me siento más confiada_

_Mi realidad se aclara_

_El juego se ha disuelto_

_Mi mente se ha expandido_

_Es un gas que Frank ha liberado_

_Su lujuria es tan sincera”_

Dean comenzó a tararear la letra disfrutando del espectáculo, olvidando por un momento que en algunos minutos debería desfilar allí mismo. 

—¿De verdad Dean? ¿Rocky Horror Picture Show? 

La voz de Sam lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. 

—¿Qué? ¡Es un clásico! —respondió a la defensiva.

—Es una película de _travestis_ —dijo Sam luchando contra la sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios.

—Es de científicos locos. ¡Y de monstruos! ¡Y extraterrestres! —protestó Dean. 

—De científicos extraterrestres _travestis_ , _que cantan y bailan —_ replicó Sam con obstinación.

— _Dijo el cazador vestido de vaquerita._ —Dean no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Sam le arruinara ese momento. Pretendía disfrutar todo cuanto le sea posible. Su hermano alzó las manos en señal de rendición y se alejó por el pasillo.

_“No lo sueñes, vívelo”_

La canción ya casi había terminado. 

_“No lo sueñes, vívelo”_

Dean volvió la vista hacia el pasillo y a escasos metros de distancia estaba Castiel. Se veía increíble con su vestido negro de cowgirl. Los tres traían sombreros, pero el de Cas era _de villano_ y se le veía tan… _sexy_. 

_“No lo sueñes, vívelo”_

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez como si intentaran convencerlo de algo. Hacía tiempo que se sentía así por Castiel. ¿Acaso la canción no hablaba sobre eso? ¿Abrazar tu realidad? ¿Liberarte y ser feliz? 

_“No lo sueñes, vívelo”_

Dean suspiró con fuerza y decidió que cuando todo esto acabara hablaría con Castiel al respecto. ¿Qué tan mal podría salir eso? 

—Desastroso —murmuró para sí mismo. Castiel frunció el ceño y lo buscó con la mirada. Dean sonrió tímidamente y su amigo le devolvió el gesto. 

~*~

Alguien había hecho correr el rumor de que RuPaul iba a estar entre el público. Dean ya tenía suficientes nervios con ver la cantidad de gente que había asistido a la función; ahora también tenía que preocuparse por no tropezar delante de una estrella de la televisión. Excelente.

— _¡Slue-Foot Sue_ , _Cherry Pay_ y _Baby Sammy! —_ anunció Ronald alegremente. Dean resopló con fuerza y sacudió los hombros antes de salir al escenario. Cas y Sam lo siguieron y esperaron la orden para desfilar. Rona se quedó mirando a Dean con algo de desconcierto en sus ojos, pero rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento y recordó continuar—. ¡Equipo Libre Albedrío! 

Esa era la señal. Tal y como lo habían practicado, entrelazaron los brazos por los codos, con las manos en jarra, de modo que se pudieran mover coordinadamente sin chocar entre ellos, y avanzaron por el escenario siguiendo el ritmo del paso firme de Castiel. Una vez al frente se separaron, posaron por unos instantes saludando con sus sombreros de vaquero y se voltearon, haciendo volar sus faldas irregulares. Volvieron a enlazar los brazos y ocuparon su lugar en la línea de concursantes. El vestido holográfico de Trixie dañaba la vista y hacía un contraste extraño junto al atuendo en tonos tierra y rojizos de Baby Sammy, quien había quedado a su lado. 

— _¡La Dalia Roja!_ —anunció Rona arengando al público para que aplauda. 

Ric se veía despampanante con su vestido rojo. Se movía con tanta gracia y facilidad que parecía flotar sobre el escenario. Algunas personas se habían puesto de pie para aplaudirla, y Dean pensó que tal vez era conocido dentro del mundillo de las drags. Un pequeño grupo de individuos en la primera fila observaba tranquilamente y tomaba notas, Dean supuso que seguramente esos serían los jueces del concurso.

Patsy no se había aparecido en todo el día y el show había estado calmado hasta ese momento; afortunadamente nadie había tropezado en el punto del eco de muerte. Cuando terminaron de presentar a todas las participantes, que eran muchas más de lo que Dean había creído, abandonaron el escenario inversamente a como habían entrado. 

~*~

—Ya deja de buscar, Dean —dijo Sam cuando descubrió a su hermano escudriñando el público desde una apertura en el telón—. RuPaul no está aquí. ¿No crees que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que presentarse en un concurso cualquiera en un teatro de mala muerte? 

Sam tenía razón. Dean regresó a regañadientes al banco en el que los tres aguardaban su turno de actuar. 

Luego de casi una hora de espera el momento había llegado al fin. Rona los anunció y salió del escenario antes de que ellos entraran. Nuevamente se quedó mirando a Dean extrañada; esta vez el cazador notó el modo en que lo veía, recorriéndolo con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies. La música de _Hot dog_ de _Led Zeppelin_ había comenzado a sonar.

Sam tironeó de su brazo y salieron juntos al escenario. Rona se quedó mirando la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Castiel tocó el hombro de Rona para traerla de regreso al presente.

—¿Eh? —dijo Ronald batiendo sus pesadas pestañas—. Sí, yo… ¿Sabes dónde consiguió ese sombrero Slue-Foot Sue?

—No, lo lamento —dijo Castiel repasando mentalmente lo que sabía acerca del sombrero. Lo había visto por primera vez cuando Dean lo sacó de una caja junto al tocador, pero era obvio que él lo había puesto allí. 

—Oh, de acuerdo. No importa —dijo Rona forzando una sonrisa—. No me hagas caso. ¡Concéntrate! Ya casi es tu entrada. 

Cas aguardó un momento y salió a escena. Sam y Dean ya caminaban en direcciones opuestas. Era como un sketch cómico: en una punta del escenario Dean y Cas debían luchar-bailar, mientras Sam del otro lado buscaba primero entre el público, luego se quitaba el sombrero y se rascaba la cabeza, para después buscar dentro del sombrero. Sam era el bufón, pero al Hombre de Letras no le había importado que le tocara ese papel, porque implicaba no tener que bailar. Cuando Dean se liberara de Castiel, Sam debería correr a su lado, deberían simular dispararle y Cas correría fuera de escena. 

Castiel caminó de puntillas logrando algunas carcajadas del público, tomó a Dean por detrás y comenzaron su danza. Arriba, abajo, a un lado, al otro. Luego de eso, Dean debía dar una patada al frente, y él debía hacer lo mismo pero hacia atrás. Pero Dean no dio la patada, en su lugar, el cazador clavó su afilado tacón con todas sus fuerzas sobre uno de los pies de Castiel, provocando una exclamación de asombro de los espectadores. 

Cas gimió de dolor y buscó la mirada de su amigo. Dean se veía rabioso, sus ojos lo miraron desorbitados y tironeó del brazo del ángel hacia arriba. Cuando consiguió alcanzarlo, clavó sus dientes en su antebrazo como si quisiera arrancarle un pedazo. 

—¡Dean! —lo llamó casi sin voz, pero su amigo no lo estaba escuchando. Cas no podía ver su rostro desde donde estaba, pero notó una delgada línea de un líquido negro chorreando con lentitud desde su oreja izquierda. 

Eso era ectoplasma. 

Estaba seguro. 

Dean estaba poseído.

Castiel recordó la barra de hierro que Sam le había dado y con la mano que tenía libre rebuscó en su corset. Cuando estuvo a punto de presionarla en el brazo de Dean, éste tiró un manotazo al aire haciendo volar la barra. 

A pesar de la música, Sam escuchó el tintineo del metal al caer al suelo. Volteó rápidamente y vio el momento en que Cas posaba una mano en el pecho de Dean, sobre su corazón, y sus ojos y la palma de su mano se iluminaban. Sólo fue un destello, pero se ganó un “¡Oooh!” del público. 

Dean trastabilló y soltó a Castiel, se sacudió una vez y el espectro de Crasy Patsy salió despedido a sus espaldas. Sam alzó la escopeta y disparó, pero el fantasma parpadeó y desapareció justo antes de recibir el impacto. 

Cas escuchó el grito ahogado tras bambalinas de Rona llamándola por su nombre. 

Casi tan rápido como había desaparecido, Patsy regresó y esta vez fue contra Dean. 

—¡Eso es mío! —gritó avanzando con las manos al frente como garras. Sam intentó otro tiro pero se movía demasiado rápido. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, tomó al cazador por el cuello y clavó una mano espectral en su pecho. 

Castiel, evitando resbalar con la barra de hierro, sorteó la corta distancia que lo separaba de Dean y le quitó el sombrero blanco de sheriff de la cabeza. Se alejó unos pasos y sosteniéndolo en el aire, hizo brillar sus ojos una vez más. El sombrero comenzó a destellar de un modo antinatural y rápidamente comenzó a consumirse por llamas azuladas. Al mismo tiempo, el espectro de Crasy Patsy lanzó un alarido, liberó a Dean de su agarre y combustionó espontáneamente frente al teatro lleno. 

Nadie entendió qué historia pretendían contar, pero gran parte del público simplemente se dejó llevar por la acción y _los efectos especiales,_ y vitorearon al terminar la presentación. Baby Sammy, Slue-Foot Sue y Cherry Pay saludaron con una reverencia, quitándose los sombreros, como era el plan, y salieron de escena lo más rápido que pudieron, no sin antes recoger de paso la pequeña barra de hierro.

~*~

—¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —preguntó Castiel en cuanto estuvieron detrás del telón, aproximándose rápidamente a Dean. Llevó una mano a su cuello para curarlo aún antes de saber si estaba herido. 

—Estoy bien, Cas —dijo Dean con suavidad, tomando su mano para evitar que desperdicie gracia en él—. ¿Te hice daño? 

Castiel negó en silencio y ambos se quedaron en esa posición por lo que pareció una eternidad, Dean sosteniendo su mano, los dedos de Cas rozando su cuello, manteniendo sus miradas casi sin pestañear, a pesar del peso de las pestañas postizas. 

—¡Dean-a! —gritó Ric abalanzándose sobre ellos—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien? 

Detrás de ella, Trixie, Mary-la-Belle, Rona y algunas otras que Dean no conocía, se habían amontonado a su alrededor, todas habían visto al fantasma y reconocido a Patsy. Estaban hablando al mismo tiempo, describiendo a la vez lo que habían atestiguado como si ellos no supieran lo que pasó.

—¡Tranquilas, tranquilas! —dijo Dean intentando apaciguarlas—. Todo está bien. Patsy no volverá a herir a nadie más. —Cas se había hecho a un lado dándole espacio a Dean para ser el centro de atención, ya que Ric y las demás le estaban agradeciendo a él. Al notarlo, Dean posó una mano en el hombro de Castiel—. Todo gracias a _Cherry Pay_ —añadió sonriendo de lado. 

—¿Y qué será de Patrick ahora? —La voz de Rona, aunque temblorosa, resaltó entre el griterío.

—Él estará bien —aseguró Castiel—. Finalmente podrá descansar. 

Rona apretó los labios conteniendo el llanto y asintió con determinación.

—De acuerdo —dijo sacudiéndose—. El show debe continuar. —Se acomodó el vestido y la peluca y salió con paso firme de regreso al escenario.

~*~

No había reina saliente ese año, por lo que la corona descansaba sobre un almohadón sostenido por un joven musculoso en un pequeño traje de baño rosado con un moño en el cuello.

—¡La Dalia Roja! —Rona anunció a todo pulmón a la nueva Reina del Señorita Pink Rose. 

Ric recibió su merecida corona entre aplausos y vítores. El joven del almohadón salió del escenario y regresó con un enorme ramo de rosas rosadas y se lo entregó con parsimonia.

Una vez terminado el show, Ric invitó a todas sus amigas a tomar unos tragos en un bar karaoke cerca de allí. 

—¡Ustedes también están invitados! —dijo señalando a Sam, Dean y Cas—. ¡Ni crean que se van a librar de ésto! ¡Andando! 

—¡¿Así?! —protestó Sam señalándose, aún traían puestos sus atuendos de cowgirl y no le hacía ni un poco de gracia salir al exterior de ese modo. 

—¡Por supuesto, mi ciela! —exclamó Ric tironeando de él, sin darle tiempo ni de soltar la escopeta que aún traía en la mano. 

Dean dejó el arma sobre un banco, junto a los sombreros que Sam y Cas habían abandonado, y corrió detrás del grupo con entusiasmo.

~*~

El primero en cantar fue Ric. Corrió directo a la máquina de karaoke y seleccionó una canción movida en español. Sonaba bastante bien hasta que Trixie decidió subir ella también para acompañar en los coros. 

No había mucha gente en el bar y el grupo de drags se había vuelto el foco de atención. Todas gritaban y cantaban sobre la música a pesar de no estar al micrófono; y Dean no era la excepción. Lo estaba pasando en grande. Sam podía notarlo. Cuando descubrió a su hermano por tercera vez buscando la mirada de Castiel, el Hombre de Letras decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por un día. 

—¡Voy por un trago! —gritó al oído de su hermano para que pudiera escucharlo a pesar del bullicio. “¡Okay!” respondió Dean dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Sam se alejó lentamente y tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de la barra. Dejó la escopeta oculta sobre su regazo y pidió un whisky. No solía beber, pero habían sido días locos y necesitaba algo un poco más fuerte que una cerveza. Había bebido la mitad de su trago cuando un sujeto se sentó a su lado, reclinándose demasiado cerca de él.

—Hola, _vaquerita…_ —dijo el tipo con tono meloso. Sam lo miró molesto. Era obvio que estaba borracho. Excelente. Lo que le faltaba—. Dime… _¿qué armas portas?_ —añadió y estiró una mano por debajo de la barra, intentando levantar su falda. 

Antes de que el hombre llegara siquiera a tocarlo, Sam había sacado su escopeta y la apoyó con brusquedad sobre la barra, con el cañón apuntando en su dirección.

—Una doble cañón recortada —dijo secamente—. ¿Quieres descubrir _a qué sabe_ ? —El tipo alzó las manos en señal de rendición y murmurando una disculpa desapareció tan rápido como los pies se lo permitieron. El barman alzó las cejas al ver la escopeta y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, sin dejar de limpiar el vaso que tenía en la mano—. Es… _utilería_ —mintió Sam encogiéndose de hombros. El cantinero siguió con sus asuntos sin darle importancia. No era la primera vez que alguien llevaba un arma allí, y posiblemente no sería la última. 

Ric había terminado su canción y empujó a Dean obligándolo a pasar al karaoke. 

Dean estaba algo nervioso, miró alrededor con el terror comenzando a subir por su espalda. Ric estaba programando la máquina, pero no le había dicho qué tema había elegido. Dean se secó el sudor de una mano en su falda, y luego de la otra mientras esperaba que comience la canción.

Con sólo unos cuantos acordes Dean había reconocido la melodía y de pronto sintió que sus nervios se desvanecían. Era _Cherry Pie_ , de _Warrant_. 

Comenzó a cantar con entusiasmo y luego de las primeras líneas comenzó a buscar a Castiel entre el gentío. Intentando no pensarlo demasiado, cuando llegó a “¡Dulce cherry pay!” apuntó a su amigo con un dedo. 

Escuchó el grito de las drags a su alrededor y vió como todas comenzaban a empujar al ángel, alentándolo a subir al pequeño escenario del karaoke. Dean extendió una mano para ayudarlo y Cas la apretó con firmeza. 

Cuando Dean le acercó el micrófono Cas le indicó con un gesto que no quería cantar, por lo que el cazador continuó cantando solo, bailando cada vez más cerca de su amigo, y buscando su mirada. Estaba claro que le cantaba a él, ambos lo sabían, y Cas no parecía disgustado al respecto. Por el contrario, la sonrisa tímida de Cas se había ido transformando a medida que Dean cantaba, dando lugar a un gesto mucho más… voraz. 

Cuando el tema terminó, Dean apenas estaba bajando el micrófono cuando sintió los brazos de Castiel a su alrededor. Con una mano lo sostenía por la cintura y con la otra lo tenía firmemente sujeto por la nuca. Las pulsaciones de Dean se dispararon instantáneamente y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Cas cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó con fiereza. Sólo un instante después, los brazos de Dean se movieron por voluntad propia, rodeándolo por el cuello. Los gritos y silbidos de las drags llegaron vagamente a sus oídos cuando Cas se inclinó aún más hacia adelante, obligándolo a reclinarse hacia atrás, alzando una pierna para mantener el equilibrio. Aún en esa posición, Cas se alejó ligeramente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mmm...—canturreó Dean—... _cereza_ —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y volvió a besarlo, riendo contra sus labios. 

Atraído por los gritos y aplausos, Sam alzó la vista hacia el karaoke. Dean y Castiel se estaban besando, pegados el uno al otro como garrapatas y Ric estaba deshaciendo las rosas de su ramo y les lanzaba pétalos entre silbidos. 

Sam volvió su vista a su vaso vacío y le indicó al cantinero que lo llenara. Cuando el hombre se acercó, sostuvo la botella para indicarle que la dejara allí. Se quitó la peluca junto con la redecilla y acomodó su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y alzó el vaso con un suspiro.

—Será una laaarga noooche… —protestó arrastrando las palabras y vació el vaso de whisky de un solo trago. 


End file.
